What's Missing?
by AWriterWhoLikesCookies
Summary: Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson have been married for 4 years, and although they're happily living in New York, in a nice apartment, both with jobs they love, they decide it's time for a new Hummel-Anderson to come into this world, to fill the last missing piece of their puzzle.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi! This is my first story I'm uploading here, and I'm super excited! I think it's alright, but seriously, feel completely free to review (please do?) and leave me some constructive criticism, I'm always looking to improve my writing, and I think feedback is the best thing ever for that. Also, if anyone's looking to beta, I would gladly accept it. PM me if you're interested in beta-ing for me, so... yeah, I hope you enjoy! =)**

Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson have been married for 4 years, and Kurt is 26, Blaine is 25, Blaine joined Kurt in New York after graduating, and they've both graduated NYADA. Blaine has gone on to become a broadway performer, and has been in several shows, including Wicked, Book of Mormon, and Mamma Mia. Kurt, after graduating from NYADA, decided that much as he loves singing and performing, he loves designing fashion more, and he can sing at home, with Blaine, which is even better. Kurt and Blaine live in a nice sized apartment, three bedrooms, a kitchen, two bathrooms, and a living room. Kurt designs for a fashion company, but is working on his own line. Blaine still dresses and acts very similar to how he did when he was in high school, which is different from Kurt, who, ever since he really went to NYADA has started dressing in suits more, and just dressing in a more sophisticated way, although he still believes that fashion has no gender.

Blaine walks in to his and Kurt's apartment, setting his messenger bag down in the entryway and calling out tiredly, "hey Kurt, I'm home."

Kurt is sitting on the couch, feet crossed in front of him, stretched out on the ottoman. Kurt has relaxed greatly in his at home style, wearing just flannel pajama pants and a plain t-shirt, "hi, how was work?" he asks, shutting the TV off with a small clicking sound from the remote.

"Good, good. How about with you?" Blaine asks back, unwrapping his scarf from his neck and taking his wool coat off. He kicks his shoes off and walks over to Kurt, sitting down next to him and then lying down with his head in Kurt's lap, legs outstretched.

The corners of Kurt's mouth tilt up, a ghost of a smile tracing his face, a peaceful look unfolding as he looks into Blaine's eyes. He answers, "it was fine, I designed this really interesting new outfit."

Blaine asked, "oh? Tell me more."

Kurt laughs, "okay, sure. It's a hunter green with a woven brown belt, and a cool structural neck that looks like it belongs in MoMA. I'm still designing the coat.

"Sounds cool. You'll have to show me soon." Blaine says, clearly content.

"So, uhm, Blaine," Kurt starts, in a nervous voice, and Blaine sits up, suddenly concerned. "I was thinking…"

Blaine gestures for him to continue, listening carefully.

Kurt chuckles, "we've been married for 4 years, both have stable jobs, have a nice, big apartment, so uh-"

"Kurt," Blaine seems to understand what Kurt is trying to say, and then asks, just to be sure, "are you trying to ask if I want to have a child?"

First comes a swallow from the taller man, then a hesitant nod, and Blaine breaks out into a wide grin, "I'd love to have a son or daughter!" He quickly adds, "but not with anyone but you, don't worry."

The two men both laugh and Kurt tackles Blaine down onto the couch, lying on top of him, and brushing Blaine's freshly messed up hair out of his eyes. Blaine still gels it heavily, but when Kurt knocked him onto his back his head slid down the arm of the couch, making his thick curls frizzy and very, very untamed. Blaine leans up to kiss Kurt, a brief but sweet kiss, which Blaine almost likes more than the hot making out, because you can kiss anyone with a little tongue, and make it seem good, but when you can feel the love just from a few seconds of contact, and you don't need to rush the kisses because you know that they'll always be there, and that that person will be with you forever, it's just better.

Kurt sits up, pulling Blaine up with him, he asks, "do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure!" Blaine says enthusiastically, jumping up to rush to their perfectly organized movie cabinet to look through the huge collection of dvds.

Kurt stands up and walks over too, looking through the movies with his husband. He says, "Disney marathon?"

Blaine smiles, then nods, one single bob of his head, curls bouncing everywhere, making Kurt laugh. Blaine thinks happily, _this is what a marriage should be._

"So, which category?"

"Princess movies!" Blaine exclaims. "We can sing along!"

Kurt grins, "perfect!" He slips the movie The Little Mermaid into the dvd player and then sits back on the couch, Blaine sitting next to him, settling his head into Kurt's shoulder, both of them stretching their legs out, and enjoying the movie. They decide during the previews that Blaine is Ariel and Kurt is Eric. Kurt smiles through Part of Your World, because Blaine sounds so damn good, but goofy at the same time. After the movie's over they just sit there, and after a bit Blaine breaks the silence by saying, "I'm hungry."

Kurt stands up, holding out his hand for Blaine, who gratefully accepts. They go out into the kitchen, where Blaine makes some pasta, which is to date, the only thing he can cook without burning either the food, himself, or on one occasion, the microwave. Blaine joins Kurt at the small rounded kitchen table, and he asks, "what are you doing?"

Kurt is writing on a scrap piece of paper, and he stops writing, looks at Blaine, and waits a moment, then shakes his head like he's coming out of deep thought, answering, "writing down potential baby names."

"Really?" Blaine asks. "We just decided that we're even going to have a kid, do we really need names yet?"

"It's good to be prepared. I'm just writing down ideas, you know?"

Blaine nods, "okay, but here's an idea, before we start deciding on a baby-"

He's cut off by Kurt, "I don't think we should necessarily _decide_ yet, but just coming up with names."

"I know, I know," Blaine puts his hand on top of Kurt's to stop him from writing. "I think we should just talk for a few minutes, about our options, since we clearly can't go about this the normal way."

Kurt sets his pen down gently, and looks up at his spouse, saying, "alright, so it's adoption or surrogacy, right?"

Blaine nods, "as far as I know, yeah, that's it."

"What do you think?" Kurt asks, hoping Blaine wants a surrogate.

"I don't know, I was thinking maybe surrogacy, just because, we have the money, so I know personally, I would love to have a baby with amazing glasz eyes like yours."

"I would love a baby with beautiful thick brown hair," Kurt says.

Blaine shakes his head and says, "I wouldn't wish this on anyone."

Kurt sighs, "I would, I love your hair. But I think surrogacy. But who's going to be the father?"

"I want you to be."

"Are you s-" Kurt starts, but is nearly immediately cut off by Blaine.

"I am totally, one-hundred percent, completely, positively sure."

Kurt smiles, eyes glowing, but can't seem to form words, so he just kisses Blaine across the table. In the midst of all this commotion, Blaine forgets about the pasta, that is, he does until Kurt hears hissing noises and looks to the stove, where the pot is overflowing and boiling water is spilling onto the stove. Blaine flips out, he runs over and turns the stove off, then takes the pot off of the burner, burning his hands in the process, Kurt quickly stands up and takes control, calmly telling Blaine to run his hands under cold water. He takes a potholder from one of the drawers and strains the pasta, then puts the empty pot back on the stove.

Kurt rushes to the bathroom where Blaine is running cold water over his burns, he asks worriedly, "are you alright? Is it bad?"

"It's fine, it hurts, but it's not too serious," Blaine says.

"That's good," Kurt says, obviously still worried, looking over Blaine's hands to make sure.

Blaine sighs, "really, Kurt, I am fine."

Kurt says anxiously, "but sometimes you say you're fine, and you pretend to be fine, but you're really not, and burns can be serious, and- and lots of problems can happen-"

Blaine kisses Kurt, mostly just to shut him up, but also because they were interrupted in the kitchen. Kurt grabs the back of Blaine's shirt, wrinkling it immensely.

"You wanna go to bed?" Blaine asks, and Kurt nods, suddenly sleepy. They stay in the bathroom long enough to brush their teeth, and for Kurt to moisturize. Blaine walks into the bedroom, changes into his pajamas and then comes back into the bathroom to put aloe vera on his hands and then put socks on to keep it from going everywhere. Kurt pulls the covers back, climbing into bed, and Blaine does the same. They face each other, noses touching, "I love you," Blaine says quietly, "I'm gonna love this baby too."

"Me too," Kurt says, "it will also be the most fashionably dressed child in all of New York State."

Blaine laughs softly, "now that, I don't doubt."

Kurt runs his thumb along Blaine's cheek, "love you."

And at that, they fall asleep, Kurt's hand on Blaine's cheek, Blaine's aloe-sock-covered hands around Kurt's waist.

**A/N What'd ya think? Be honest, and don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello again! So to 05155mel519, Socialbutterfly85, and Guest (you're anonymous), thank you so much for reviewing! Also thanks to the people that favorited/followed! I was hoping to get this up last night, but sadly, was not able to due to technical difficulties (my internet shut off -_-) and must do it now. I'm think this one is okay, but I apologize for the length, it's quite short. Anyways, thanks for reviewing, and please ****continue to do so! (I also saw Mortal Instruments: City of Bones yesterday, it was alright.**

The next morning Kurt wakes up at his usual time, six o'clock. Blaine is still sleeping, of course, socks still on his hands, his hair wild. Kurt smiles to himself as he gets out of bed, gets dressed and makes breakfast for him and Blaine. Just eggs and toast, but when he makes eggs he makes himself an omelette and Blaine likes an egg sunny side up. As he's cooking the eggs a pair of arms snake around his waist. Kurt jumps, then relaxes as he looks behind him, his eyes meeting hazel ones, then focusing on a scruffy looking Blaine.

"Morning to you, Sleepy."

Blaine's voice is still groggy and scratchy sounding, "hey Dopey."

Kurt grins at the nickname that he's had ever since he'd been cooking, and he'd had a smudge of flour on his nose, right after they'd gotten married and Blaine pointed it out, making Kurt go cross-eyed to try and see it. Blaine gets Sleepy because obviously, he's not a morning person. Blaine asks, "is there any coffee?"

Kurt nods, "in the pot."

Blaine kisses Kurt's cheek, "thanks, babe," Blaine walks over to the pot of coffee, pouring himself a huge cup.

"You have a problem," Kurt says, catching sight of the giant mug that Blaine is chugging, after putting in the proper amount of half and half and sugar.

"I do not!" says Blaine, indignantly, as he pours another cup, and makes more coffee, since he drank it all.

They sit down to eat, and Blaine asks, "do you think it'll still be like this when we have a kid?"

"Nope. It'll be entirely different, but good, just the same, I'm sure."

Blaine nods, taking a deep breath, before saying, "I'm not looking forward to the whole getting up early thing."

Kurt grins, and laughs, "early mornings, late nights, maybe some all-nighters, who knows."

Blaine groans, "no," he says, drawing it out for added drama.

Kurt stands up, "well, I really should head out for work, see you when you get home?"

"Yep," Blaine stands up to give Kurt a goodbye kiss, "thanks for the breakfast, Dopey."

"Anytime, Sleepy."

After that quick exchange, Kurt walks out, headed down the stairs and off to work.

Blaine takes a quick shower, changing into a navy blue collared shirt, tight red pants, and a red bow tie. He shoves his pink sunglasses in his pocket, and grabs his coat, scarf, and bag on the way out. Blaine spends the whole walk to his office-y place thinking about Kurt with a little baby and how cute it is. He just cannot wait for this baby, and it's not even conceived yet. He texts Kurt, **When can we tell people? -Sleepy**

He gets a reply not too long after, saying, **I don't know, we should talk tonight, I'm going home at 5:30, you? -Dopey**

He types as fast as he can on the small screen, **Not until 7, I have rehearsal. -Sleepy**

**Okay, love you, see you then. -Dopey**

Blaine types a simple, **I love you. -Sleepy**, and leaves it at that, otherwise he'll end up texting Kurt all day and get no work done at all.

Kurt sits back in his chair, thinking about his new family-to-be, and he gets giddy with excitement, anticipating taking the child to the park, and going shopping, him and Blaine each holding one hand of the toddling child. In all the visions, it's impossible to tell if it's a boy or girl.

"Alright," Kurt says, at the end of the work day, "time to go home."

He packs up his folders and puts them in his bag, he stands up, and walks out, poking his head into his boss's office to say goodbye. She waves cheerily, and Kurt smiles at her, walking out of the building and down the street. When he gets home he decides to order pizza, but waits until 6:30, so it isn't completely cold when Blaine gets here.

Kurt takes out a notebook, drawing out some designs for baby rooms. Gender-neutral, of course, since the baby isn't even existent yet, let alone knowing the gender. Blaine walks in to see Kurt completely absorbed in his drawing, so much so that he doesn't even notice Blaine come in. Blaine walks over and sits down, "hey, Kurt?"

Kurt jolts out of his trance, looking over at Blaine, whose triangular eyebrows are raised, "oh. Hi…" he says sheepishly, "I was drawing."

Blaine nods, "I can see that. May I ask what you're drawing?"

"Uh huh," Kurt turns his sketchpad to Blaine, whose eyes light up as he sees the drawing. "What do you think?"

"I think it's incredible," Blaine starts, then takes the sketchpad and sets it down on the table next to the couch, and continues. "I also think I have the most amazing and talented husband in the world," now it's Kurt's turn to raise his eyebrows. "And that we should go to bed now."

Kurt scrunches his eyebrows, "Blaine, it's 7:24- oh."

Blaine smiles seductively, and Kurt smiles back. They go into the bedroom, shutting the door quietly.

**A/N Thanks for reading! Please do review, I love hearing what all of you think, and it really makes my day better!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello again! Twice in a day! I'm updating now, because I'll be gone all day tomorrow, therefor not updating or writing. Thanks for the continued support of Socialbutterfly85, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, I know next to nothing about surrogacy and pregnancy, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes I may make.**

Today's a Saturday, and neither Kurt nor Blaine have work, which means that they can sleep in, Kurt sleeps until eight-ish, but stays in bed after he wakes up, just thinking. Blaine wakes up and sits up, rubbing his eyes, "what time's it?"

Kurt looks at his clock, "it's ten."

"Ugh," Blaine says, lying back down. He tugs on Kurt's sleeve, "how are you awake?"

"Blaine, really, the nickname Sleepy truly does fit you well."

Blaine clears his throat and asks, "so we should go to the fertility clinic today then."

Kurt sighs, "no, I wish, first we have to pick an egg donor, then a surrogate."

"Oh, oh, right." Blaine says, he sits back up. "Do we want someone that we know, or what?"

"I think so, but I really don't know. I feel like knowing the surrogate takes some of the risk away, knowing that they're not going to drink or smoke."

"Yeah, sounds good."

Kurt asks, "who do you think would be good?"

Blaine thinks for a moment, "Rachel?"

"I think after having Eva she's done with pregnancy."

"Quinn?"

"Same thing, after Beth."

Blaine considers, then says, "oh! I have an idea. I have a cousin, named Jenny, who lives -I think she does, at least- in Massachusetts, but she's always wanted to live here. We could let her move in with us while she's pregnant, and then with the money we pay her, she can move into her own place."

Kurt smiles, "she sounds perfect, but there's a lot of test and stuff to do before we know she's okay."

"Yeah, and we don't even know if she'll do it."

Kurt laughs, just happy. His life is turning out perfectly. He has a perfect husband, and a perfect job, and hopefully soon, a perfect surrogate for the perfect baby.

They get up and get dressed, then Blaine calls his cousin, putting the phone on speaker.

"Hello?"

Blaine grins, "hey! Jenny, it's me, Blaine."

"Blainey?" they hear, and Kurt snickers at the nickname, but still thinks it's adorable.

"Yep, hey Jor. So I know it's been forever, but-"

"Hell yeah it's been forever, dude, it's been 12 years!"

"I know, I know, but do you still live in Massachusetts?"

Jenny answers, "no, doofus, I'm in the big apple now!"

"Wait, you're in New York?"

"Uh huh, that's what I said."

"I am too!" Blaine exclaims, then says, "can we meet up?"

"Sure, Time Square, Starbucks, Marriott Marquee?"

"Deal."

"Okay, be there in half an hour, yeah?"

"Okay, bye," Blaine says.

Kurt sits, dumbfounded by that exchange. "So I guess I'm meeting your cousin then?"

"Uh huh!"

"Okay…"

Blaine seems to realize something as he sits there, then he says slowly, "oh shit."

"What? What's wrong?" says Kurt, leaning in as he asks.

"She doesn't even know I'm gay, let alone married to a man."

"Is she homophobic?"

"Good question…"

"I guess we'll find out," Kurt says nervously.

They stand up and exit the apartment, each just grabbing their wallet and phone. They walk to Time Square and go into the Marriott, and Blaine says, "I'll get us some coffee."

A pretty girl with vivid blue eyes and hair that looks just a bit lighter than gold calls, "Blaine!" She brushes past Kurt, hugging Blaine.

Blaine looks at her, "damn, you grew up to be pretty!"

Jenny rolls her eyes, "you still have the same hair, it's like a teddy bear's head, but glued down."

"Okay, then?"

Blaine picks up his coffees, and walks over to the table Jenny's sitting at, gesturing for Kurt to come over too. Blaine says, "so, Jenny, I have something to tell you."

She raises her eyebrows, and then spots his wedding ring, "oh my god, you're married?"

"Yes," Blaine says, "but-"

"Who is she? C'mon, tell me Blainey, tell me?"

He walks over to where Kurt is standing, a bit off to the side, and pulls him over, "this is my husband, Kurt."

Jenny's eyes go wide, "oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to assume-"

Kurt cuts in, "it's okay," he holds out his hand, "Kurt Hummel-Anderson."

"Jenny Floyd."

"So you have no problem with," Kurt gestures to him and Blaine, and she shakes her head no.

Blaine grins, "well good."

Jenny smiles back, she looks at Kurt, "you're cute, I must say."

Kurt goes red, and Blaine puts an arm around his husband's shoulders, "he's a keeper, that's for sure."

Blaine and Kurt sit down and Blaine begins, "so Jenny."

"Yeah?" she asks, after taking a sip of her drink.

"We wanted to start a family, and we were wondering if maybe, you wanted to be our surrogate.

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"I mean, I would be the perfect candidate."

Kurt asks, "how?"

"Well, for one, I'm sober, I don't drink, after what happened to my dad, and I've never done drugs, and my family has no history of heart attack, stroke, or cancer."

"Do you drink coffee?" Kurt asks, although he realizes that's a dumb question as she's drinking it now.

"Yes, but I'm fine with giving it up for 10 months."

Blaine asks, "so will you do it?"

Jenny says, "yeah! I'd love to. My best friend and his husband just had a baby, so I know all about this surrogacy stuff. Did you want me to be the egg donor too?"

"Would you do that?" Blaine asks hopefully.

"Of course, provided I check out okay."

Kurt's grinning by now, and he says excitedly to Blaine, "now the baby can be related to both of us by blood!"

"Thank god you don't have curls like me, Jenny."

"Oh, Blainey, you're so dumb. Just because I don't have curls doesn't mean the baby won't."

A horrified look grows on Blaine's face, "huh?"

"Remember Ariana? She has thicker curls than you. My mom's curls are very much like yours, and so are Josh's."

"Who's Ariana? And Josh?"

Jenny answers, "my siblings, Blaine's cousins. See Blainey, curls run in the family, so your baby may very well have dark, thick curls."

Blaine puts his head in his hands, "better start stocking up on hair gel."

Kurt sighs, "I don't see why you always hide your curls, they're so cute."

"No they're not," Blaine whines, a hand flying up to make sure they're all still gelled down.

Kurt looks to Jenny, "maybe I'll convince him one day."

Jenny chuckles, then turns to Blaine, "I like him."

"Me too, that's why I married him."

"So, uh, Jenny, not to be rude, or anything, but how old are you?" Kurt asks, uncertain as to how she'll react.

"I'm 25, same age as Blaine. My birthday is in April."

"Okay, thanks."

After a few minutes of Blaine and Jenny catching up, Kurt excuses himself to go to the bathroom. Once he's gone she leans in and asks quietly, "are you guys really ready for a baby? When did you even get married?"

"We got married November 22nd, of 2014. Why?" Blaine asks, puzzled.

"Whoa."

"What?" Blaine asks impatiently.

"Whoa. That's awesome. You guys have been together for 4 years and still act like newlyweds?"

Blaine shrugs, "we love each other, and we both know that, no matter what, we want to have a family together, and live together, and grow old together."

"Do you guys fight?"

"Yep."

Jenny stops, "oh, that sucks."

Blaine shrugs again, "I don't know. Most of the time the fights are about one of us getting concerned about the other's health, and that's honestly just another way we show that we love one another."

"I thought you were the same kid as you were back when we were little, goofy and silly, always the fun one, but I see now, you've actually gotten somewhat wise."

"Thanks."

Jenny then says in a cocky tone, "I bet you still can't cook, though."

"He can't," Blaine hears from behind his head, he turns to see Kurt standing there.

"Hey! I too can!"

"Yeah, okay," Kurt continues, sitting down. "You say that, but just two nights ago you messed up pasta. _Pasta._"

Jenny bursts into a fit of laughter, giggling maniacally, and Kurt joins her. Blaine asks, "alright, fine, you've had your laughs, but when can we get to the fertility clinic?"

"Whenever you want. I've got my own photography business, which has done well, and the only thing I've got booked is a wedding this Saturday."

Blaine says, "you know you wouldn't be able to do things like weddings once you got pregnant."

"I know, I know."

**A/N So, I feel like I ended this one in an odd spot. Please feel free to review and give me pointers, if you want. Thanks for reading, and good nighty night! (also, I love nutella. Random fact.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello! I'm not sure about this chapter, but I hope it's good, please don't forget to review, favorite and follow!**

It's been two weeks since the hopeful conception of their baby, and Blaine and Kurt are still awaiting a call from Jenny. Kurt is pacing, and Blaine is watching him uncomfortably from the couch. "Kurt, babe, why don't you stop pacing and come sit down?" Blaine asks, hoping for his sanity that Kurt will.

Kurt stops pacing momentarily, and looks at Blaine, saying, "she should have called by now, don't you think? She really should have. Do you think there's a problem?"

"Kurt," Blaine says again, and when Kurt doesn't stop he says it again, with a bit more force. "Kurt!"

Kurt abruptly looks at him, "y-yeah?"

"Come here, please?" Blaine says, calming his voice down. Kurt walks over to where Blaine is sitting, head on one arm of the couch, he pulls Kurt on top of him, hugging him.

Blaine says soothingly, "it'll be fine. Even if there is a problem, or there's no baby, we can try again, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt says, head resting on Blaine's chest.

Blaine runs his fingers through Kurt's insanely silky hair, gently massaging the other man's scalp, silently soothing him. Just then, Blaine's phone rings, he picks it up, saying, "hello?"

Kurt immediately lifts his head, listening intently. Blaine listens to the person on the other side of the call, and then he says, "okay, I understand, thanks Jen."

Blaine hangs up, setting his phone down, a sad and disappointed look on his face. Kurt gets a knot in his stomach from just looking at Blaine's face, and he starts to say, "it didn't work, right?"

Blaine's expression all of a sudden lights up, and he yells, "we're having a baby! Oh my god, Kurt, we're having a baby!"

"What? Oh my g-" his sentence is cut short by Blaine rolling over, Kurt encased in his arms, they tumble off the couch and on to the floor, both laughing happily. Blaine giggles, "I can't wait for a tiny Kurt to be toddling around!"

Kurt smiles, "what if it's a girl?"

"She would still look like you."

"Did you just call me a girl?" Kurt asks, jokingly offended, but it comes off as real, and Blaine exclaims, "no! No, no, no, no, no!"

"Blaine!" Kurt places his hands on Blaine's face, cupping them to fit on Blaine's cheeks. "I was kidding!"

Blaine sheepishly says, "oh, okay."

They're both silent for a moment, but then Blaine and Kurt both yell, "we're having a baby!"

Blaine's on top of Kurt, as he flipped when they rolled off the couch. Blaine leans down to kiss Kurt, he's so damn happy, so he kisses Kurt fast and hard, pressing his lips down on Kurt's. Kurt kisses back, sliding his tongue into Blaine's mouth. They pull away to breathe, and look at each other before collapsing into giggles, because they simply cannot believe that they're going to have a baby.

They lie next to each other on the carpet, holding hands and looking up at the ceiling as they mull over the idea of parenthood.

After a while, Kurt asks, "do you think we'll be good parents?"

"Yep."

"Really?" Kurt sounds unsure, and Blaine looks over at him, and when he sees the truly nervous look on Kurt's face he rolls onto his side, "Kurt, you'll be an incredible dad."

Kurt smiles, and Blaine says, "what do you say we go make some dinner?"

"Don't you mean, why don't I go cook some dinner?"

Blaine smiles, "I was actually thinking that you could teach me."

"Well, Blaine, I would, but I'm a bit concerned for my safety, allowing you near sharp knives and hot things," Kurt says. "I know! You can do some cleaning while I cook."

"Oh, alright," Blaine says, grunting as he stands up. He holds a hand out to Kurt, who takes it, but instead of Blaine helping Kurt up, Kurt pulls with a lot of force, making Blaine fall on top of him. Blaine grins, and says, "maybe dinner can wait," as he kisses Kurt passionately. After a few more minutes of kissing, they actually stand up. Luckily both of them are wearing their pajamas, so no severe wrinkles.

Kurt kisses Blaine's cheek, "can you believe that we're already parents?"

"No, I literally can't believe it," Blaine says.

Kurt smiles, "I'm so confused as to why now that I know we're having a kid, I kind of want to act like one. I feel so giddy and childish, like I'm six years old again, and about to go downstairs to see what Santa brought me."

"I know, I just feel like laughing and having fun."

"Although," Kurt says, voice turning seductive. "I don't think a lot of young children feel like making out and ripping your clothes off."

Blaine says, "oh, well, I guess me and you should go and grow up quick, right?"

Kurt nods, and then smirks, "but we can be kids for a few seconds more," he crouches down, and Blaine recognizes the position for people to do pig back rides. Blaine jumps on, and Kurt -who is not incredibly strong- veers a bit towards the left when carting his husband to their bedroom, and bumps into the wall, only making him and Blaine laugh more. Kurt drops Blaine on the bed and is breathing out heavily, but also laughing happily, Kurt falls onto the bed next to Blaine, and they both giggle, and Kurt sits up, turning a light on.

"Now on to serious matters. I really think we should talk about some baby stuff."

Blaine nods enthusiastically, "okay!"

Kurt says, "do you think we should find out the sex of the baby, or wait until the baby's born?"

"I kind of want to wait," Blaine says. "But if you don't want to that's okay."

"No, I completely agree, I think we should just have a name for both genders, and see what we get."

Blaine asks, "what about names then?"

"Well if we have a boy, I've always liked Matthew."

"Or Riley?" Blaine suggests, and Kurt looks like he doesn't particularly like that one.

"Uh, maybe keep the names for later?" Kurt asks, Blaine nods. Kurt says, "wanna start cleaning out the boxes in the third bedroom?"

Blaine nods again, and stands up with Kurt to go into that other room, to sort through boxes to make room for the baby. They have three, so they could just convert the guest bedroom, but this one's slightly bigger, so it gives the baby more room to grow. Kurt and Blaine each take a box and start to sift through, occasionally asking if the other wants to keep this. Kurt pulls a smaller box of pictures from his box, and looks through those. He smiles, reminiscing the past, and Blaine notices how happy he looks, and asks, "what's that?"

"A box of pictures from high school," Kurt says, picking up yet another one. He looks into the larger box, "I think this box is all photo albums and loose pictures."

Blaine comes over and sits next to Kurt, looking at the photograph in Kurt's hands, "oh, this is regionals, right after we first kissed and got together, and you thought you'd die on stage, and I thought you were the cutest thing I had ever seen."

Kurt grins, and puts that picture under the pile and shows the next one, "prom. I have mixed feelings about this day, but in the end, I got to dance with you and we were happy, so it was good."

They keep shifting through making comments on certain ones specifically, like Kurt's first day at Dalton, and Blaine's first day at Mckinley. There's one of when Blaine proposed to Kurt, and also tons from their wedding. Dozens of cheesy pictures of them posing on their honeymoon in Disney World, one of Blaine's senior prom, which Kurt came back to be Blaine's date for, and then more from both of their high school graduations, and college graduations.

"I love these," Blaine says simply, and kisses Kurt's cheek. "Can we make copies of some of them?"

"Sure, I'm sure we can make you some copies."

They continue looking, and Blaine goes to the bathroom and then comes back to find Kurt laughing hysterically at a picture. Blaine comes over to see what's so funny, and turns out it's him. Well, him and Kurt, riding a dinosaur with Blaine's hair completely wild, Blaine blushes, "ugh," he groans, "I look so stupid."

Kurt reassures him, "no, you look adorable, I'm the one that looks stupid, clinging to that dino's tail."

Blaine says, "I think you look cute, although I'm quite jealous of that dinosaur."

"Too bad," Kurt teases, sticking his tongue out at Blaine. "Anyways, it's nearly midnight, so we should probably go to bed."

"Is it really?" Blaine asks disbelievingly, checking his phone, shocked at how the time has past. He stands up and holds a hand out to Kurt, who accepts, being pulled up by the shorter man. "Time for bed?"

Kurt nods, "yeah. You know, as insanely excited as I am for our little baby, I will miss this whole romantic air."

"Who says it has to go away?" Blaine asks, but as he says it he knows that, although it may not disappear completely, it will decrease. Who has time to cuddle when there's always a baby screaming, right?

The two tired Hummel-Andersons go to bed, both minds on their child.

**A/N Hehe, they're having ****their baby! Please let me know what you think by reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello hello! Thanks to everyone reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following, and please continue to do so! I've decided that I should have like, weekly updates or something, because much as I love writing, and much as I love writing this story specifically, I can't continue to update this frequently. I'm also starting school soon, and things are gonna be more and more problematic. So maybe I'll do one day a week is a definite update, and then everything in between is just if I have extra time? Or if anyone has another suggestion please let me know by sending me a PM or ****reviewing. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy!**

Today is the first ultrasound, and Kurt could not be more nervous, it's a Tuesday, and both Kurt and Blaine got the day off work to go to their appointment. They're meeting Jenny at the office, and Blaine is scrambling to get ready, practically throwing his clothes on. He buttons his shirt wrong several times, hands shaking, partly from excitement, and partly from terror. Kurt catches sight from the hall, and walks over, taking over for Blaine, and looking him in the eyes, silently trying to calm him down. Kurt smiles, the corners of his mouth rising just a bit, he then asks, a happy, yet questioning tone to his voice, "aren't you excited for the ultrasound? We finally get to see our little baby."

"I-I am, totally, but part of me is so worried. There are so many things that can go wrong, and what if something does, then what do we do?" Blaine asks, his words coming out faster and faster, also sounding more and more nervous as he speaks.

Kurt hugs him, and says over Blaine's shoulder, "I'm worried too. Insanely. But chances are that the baby is completely healthy, and we'll be meeting him or her soon enough."

Blaine sighs and backs out of the hug, nodding. They leave their apartment, and hail a cab to the doctor's office. They see Jenny outside, and rush to get inside, as it's quite cold outside, even for March. Kurt waves to Jenny and calls, "hi!"

"Hey guys," Jenny says, as they hold the door for her, "thanks."

Blaine hugs her, "how've you been?"

"Blaine. It has literally been 48 hours since you saw me."

"Still having morning sickness?" Blaine asks.

"Yep," she says, clearly not happy about it.

Kurt looks sympathetic, "I'm sure it'll go away soon."

Jenny sarcastically mutters, "yeah, I'm sure."

Blaine and Kurt exchange a look, silently saying to each other, "hormones."

A kind looking nurse comes out with a clipboard and says, "are the Hummel-Andersons here?"

Kurt, Blaine, and Jenny stand up, and walk over to her. She leads them to the room they're in, and says as she leaves the room, "Doctor Carver will be here soon."

Jenny takes a deep breath, "wow, I can't believe I'm this nervous, it's not even my baby."

Blaine takes her hand, and Kurt takes Blaine's, and when the doctor comes in, they wait as he greets them, "hello, I'm Doctor Carver, and who are the baby's parents?"

"Biologically, mine and Jenny's, but the baby is going to be mine and Blaine's," Kurt says as Blaine nods.

Doctor Carver smiles, "wonderful. Shall we get started?" he squirts some blue gel on to Jenny's stomach, and she shudders at the cold. He then holds a small, handheld device over and looks at the screen. His face looks like he's surprised, and the screen is towards him. Kurt and Blaine start to worry, thinking that something's gone wrong. Blaine reaches for Kurt's hand, and Kurt grips it tight. All of a sudden after a few long, long seconds, the doctor turns the screen around to show them, he says, "congratulations! You're having twins."

The two men's eyes both widen, and Jenny grins at their happy expressions, Kurt and Blaine hug, tears in their eyes, and thank the doctor. Kurt blurts out, "we don't want to know the gender- or genders, whichever, we'll find out when they're born."

Doctor Carver nods, and tells them he'll get them some printed copies of the ultrasound.

Kurt says, "oh my god, Blaine."

"What?" Blaine asks, "is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, more than fine. We are having a child- I mean children! Real children."

Blaine laughs, and kisses Kurt, forgetting that Jenny is even there. She smiles at them, extremely happy that the babies are healthy. The doctor comes back in and wraps up the appointment, handing the stack of wallet sized photos to Kurt, who thanks him, as they walk out. Outside the doctors office they talk to Jenny, "are you going home?"

"Actually, I'm going to a birthday party for a friend of mine," she says, and when she sees the looks on their faces, "guys, my friend is turning 14, it's a party at his house, soda, pretzels. No big deal."

Blaine lets out a sigh of relief, he hugs Jenny, and so does Kurt, and they thank her, and say, "see you tomorrow?"

"Yep, I'm coming over at one, right?" Jenny asks, and Kurt nods. She's coming over to hang out with Kurt, as he gets off work early tomorrow. Blaine wishes he could come home early, but he has a lot of songs to write, and he has one more to write, one for his family.

Kurt and Blaine go home, and decide to tell people, finally, that they're having a baby- no, babies, now that they're sure everything's good. They're Skyping with Kurt's dad, Burt, and step-mom Carole. They start with just catching up, but then Kurt says, "hey Dad, Carole, so guess what."

Blaine looks at him, grinning, and they count off their fingers under the table, and when they get to zero they shout, "we've decided to have a baby."

Carole covers her mouth with her hands, and Burt claps his hands together, "I'm happy for you two. Are you adopting, or surrogacy?"

"We're using a surrogate," Blaine says, "my cousin, Jenny."

Kurt starts speaking before Burt and Carole can, "and we had our first ultrasound today, and we found something out."

Burt and Carole lean in towards the camera, anxious to find out what it is, so Kurt continues, "we're having twins!"

"Kurt, Blaine, this is incredible news! Does anyone else know?" Carole asks curiously. They both shake their heads, and Blaine says, "we're calling everyone else after you."

After several minutes more of congratulations, and thanks, and promises to call soon and the hint of a visit to New York from Kurt's parents, they finally end the call. Blaine closes the laptop, and falls back into the pillows, bouncing the bed slightly, and making Kurt laugh, falling back as well, on top of Blaine's arm, and he pokes Blaine's foot with his. Blaine looks out to the right at Kurt, and pokes back, and it turns into a full blown foot war, and by the end, both of them are laughing hysterically, and can't stop. Kurt decides to get a glass of water, and lets Blaine call his parents. He calls them on the phone, hoping for the best. Kurt stands in the doorway, sipping his water as Blaine talks to them. It's terribly easy to understand considering he can only hear one side.

"No, mom, I am not 'breaking up' with Kurt, which is actually called a divorce when you're _married_."

A pause, and then, "dad, please. I called to give you guys good news, and you're just shouting out awful stuff about the man I love, instead of listening," Blaine looks seriously pissed, and Kurt just wants to give him a hug, but will wait until Blaine ends the call. "Thank you. My news is that…" he takes a breath, "me and Kurt are having twins."

Kurt watches as Blaine's face falls, and can't stand it anymore, he sits down on the bed, asking if he can have the phone. Blaine hands it to him, and Kurt says, "hello, this is Kurt, I know you don't like me, in fact I think you really hate me, for dating your son, for loving your son, and I know you don't understand how we can love each other this way, but we do, so you'll just have to deal with it. And also, like it or not, you're getting two grandchildren, so I hope you decide to come and be a part of their life."

Blaine sits, dumbfounded, until Kurt, says, "sure. Good bye, Mr. And Mrs. Anderson."

He hands the phone to Blaine, who outs it to his ear, "hello?"

"Hello, Blaine. Congratulations," they sound disconcerted. "We have to go, Blaine, we'll talk to you later."

"Bye," he says, still stunned. They hang up, and he lets the phone fall to the bed, and looks at Kurt. "You're amazing."

"I'm aware," Kurt says cockily, leaning in to kiss Blaine.

**A/N Let me know if you want to see something, I'll do my best to include any suggestions I can! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N What's up! I'm kind of stumped on names, so anyone that wants to offer them please do! Boy and girl names, I'm not sure the sexes of the babies yet, so either kind of name, please! Don't forget to review!**

The next morning they go through their morning routine, and Kurt is out the door, fast as he can. He wants to get to work so he can get home and hang out with Jenny. He really does like her, she's quite nice, and has interesting views on literally _everything_. Kurt, although wanting to get home, does not slack on his designs. He still puts forward his all, designing beautiful clothes, and also, on his lunch break, designing the cutest little outfits, one for boys and one for girls. He'll have to design more, because if his two babies are the same gender, him and Blaine are absolutely not going to be the parents who dress their twins the same. He's always hated when people do that, I mean, every child is different, so why should they wear exactly the same thing as their _twin sibling._

Blaine's day at rehearsal for his new show is not going as well. He's thinking too much and just can't seem to fix one of his dance moves. One of his friends and fellow performers, Kyle, comes over, "hey, man, you okay?"

"Yeah- yeah, fine. I'm just thinking," Blaine says absently, messing up the move again.

Kyle says, "watch, this is how you do it," he executes the move perfectly and then continues, "anyway, thinking about what?"

"My babies."

"Uh, what?"

Blaine smiles, "I'm having kids."

"Seriously? How did I not know this?" Kyle asks, dumbfounded.

Blaine shrugs, "we really just started telling people. We had our first ultrasound yesterday, found out we're having twins."

"Damn," Kyle says, "congratulations. I've always wanted kids, but first I have to keep a boyfriend for more than 2 months, I guess."

"You'll find love," Blaine says, going back to practicing his dance moves. Kyle shrugs before walking away to practice his own dancing.

Kurt, at the end of the day, goes in to his boss's office to talk to her. Gwen Downs is quite a loose woman, she's very laid back, and it shows, as she reclines in her chair as Kurt enters the room.

"What's up, Kurt?" she asks, throwing a small orange ball up in the air and catching it.

"I was wondering if you had a few minutes to talk?" Kurt asks hesitantly.

She seems concerned, sitting up, "yeah- yeah, now's fine, but, is something wrong?"

Kurt thinks for a moment, and Gwen gestures for him to sit down, so he does, "I'm having twins."

Her eyes go wide, then her face breaks out into a huge grin, "that's incredible, Kurt!"

"It is, definitely, I agree," Kurt pauses for a moment, then continues, "but me and my husband Blaine both work full time jobs, and him being a broadway performer, he can't just leave work, the show hasn't even gone into performances yet! I was thinking, maybe I could work from home?"

Gwen considers, then says, "I could see that working. At least we could try it, and if it doesn't work then have you come back."

Kurt nods, "I thought maybe, I could draw and make my designs at home, and come in once a week for like, a consultation to explain my designs, and stuff."

"I think this could work, actually."

"So I can do that once my kids come?" Kurt asks hopefully, and Gwen nods, hugging Kurt.

"Congrats Kurt, you'll be a fantastical father."

Kurt laughs at her broadway reference, and thanks her before leaving to go home and hang out with Jenny.

Jenny arrives at Kurt and Blaine's apartment around one, right on time, and Kurt opens the door happily, "Jenny!"

"Hey, Kurt," she says, less enthusiastically, but still happy. "How've you been?"

"Awesome! I talked to my boss about working from home when the babies are born, and she said yes, and I've been designing little baby outfits since I got home, and I also thought about colors for their rooms and-"

"Geez, Kurt, how much more could you have done?" Jenny asks, obviously astounded, and Kurt turns a bright red, as she comes inside, she asks. "May I see these little baby outfits?"

Kurt nods, still the color of a cherry, "u-uh, yeah, in the kitchen."

Jenny follows Kurt, and sits down opposite him, waiting patiently for him to pass her drawings. First he hands her a piece of paper full of little people wearing little clothes, and she examines them, quite impressed.

"These are amazing, Kurt!" Jenny exclaims, then adds, "these babies will be so spoiled."

Kurt smirks, "hell yes."

"Be careful," Jenny warns him, "with that attitude you could end up broke, you'll be buying them so many toys."

"Hah," Kurt rolls his eyes. "We won't spoil them _too _much, just a bit."

"Sure."

"No, really!" Kurt protests, completely convinced, and Jenny shrugs. Kurt sits back with a pleased look, arms crossed.

Jenny asks, "so have you guys decided on names yet?"

Kurt shakes his head, "well, we're not finding out the sex, remember, so we'll just have to pick two of each, or something."

"Oh, okay," Jenny says, "what names were you guys thinking?"

"We really haven't talked about it," Kurt says.

"Then what names were you thinking?"

Kurt laughs, "for girls, I've always liked Katherine, it's great because then there's tons of nicknames, if she doesn't feel like a Katherine, like Kat, and Kate, and Kathy."

"Okay, I see that, I like it, but that can't be your only pick."

"I also like Elizabeth, my mom's name, and Courtney," Kurt says.

Jenny says, "aww, that's sweet, wanting to name your baby after your mom, is she nice?"

"Was," Kurt says, "she died when I was eight."

Jenny's face goes from happy to shocked in an instant, "oh my god, I'm sorry, I didn't know," she says, quickly and guiltily.

Kurt sighs, "it's okay, I have an awesome new step-mom, and I know that she'd be happy for me if she could see."

"At least you had-slash-have a good family who loved-slash-loves you."

"Why, you didn't?" Kurt asks, he then hastily adds, "don't answer that, if you don't want, that was rude of me, sorry."

"No, it wasn't rude, it's fine. My parents are nice, but they- they tend to spend a bit too much time traveling the world, yet they can't travel nine hours to visit their daughter?"

Kurt places his hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently, "that sucks, but you have us now, it's cliche, I guess, but you're part of our family now."

Jenny says, "aww," again, and hugs Kurt, "thank you."

Kurt smiles at her, and she grins toothily back, and for the first time, he sees a resemblance to Blaine. They have the same goofy attitude, and the same toothy smile. She stops smiling for a second, and says, "can I be cousin Jenny?"

"Uh-" Kurt starts, not sure what she means, exactly, so she explains.

"I mean, if I weren't surrogating, I would be these kids' cousin, once removed, so can I still be called that? I don't want to be aunt, or anything."

"Of course! We can tell them to call you anything you want, except for mom, of course."

Her smile reappears, and then asks, "alright then, enough of this, what about boy names?"

Kurt chuckles at how she jumps back into the conversation had never happened, "I really love Zachary, and Ashton, too."

"Those are nice," she says, and Kurt asks her what names she likes, so she tells him, "I really love the name Jason, and for girls, I think Jade is nice."

"I love Jade! I was thinking it would be a nice middle name."

"Ooh, Courtney Jade sounds good!" Jenny exclaims, squealing just a teensy bit, and she bounces up and down for a few seconds.

Kurt loves hanging out with Jenny, she's so enthusiastic, and upbeat, "I hope Blaine likes some of these names," he says hopefully, Jenny nods. "Wouldn't that be easy? If he liked these."

Jenny thinks for a moment, "but wouldn't that take out some of the feeling? Like, coming up with a name together, seems like that would be sweet."

"It would, but that seems difficult too," Kurt says, sighing. "I still have to go to work until the babies come."

"So our Blainey's hours are pretty bad, I am to understand?"

"Yeah," Kurt says, sounding tired, despite being so enthusiastic just a few seconds ago.

She thinks, eyes looking up and to the left, head resting atop her closed fist, "what are his hours?"

Kurt says, "Monday there's no work, as the theater is dark, then he has performances every other day, twice on Saturday."

"Ah," Jenny says, "that's a tough schedule, especially when they get into grade school-"

"Whoa, whoa, that is five whole years from now, no need to be talking about this yet," Kurt says, "I'm not in any rush."

"I know it seems like forever, in your head, but pretty soon, they'll be twenty, and you'll have no idea where time went."

Kurt begins with, "I don't think so," then goes on to saying, "I think twenty years will seem like twenty years."

Jenny looks at him, then asks, "has time seemed slower, or faster since you and Blaine got together?"

"Well, I guess, it goes faster when we're together, and slower when we're apart."

"Exactly."

They chat until Blaine comes home, tired from all his dancing and singing, and he sees Jenny and Kurt talking excitedly at the kitchen table, he walks over to ask, "what's so exciting?"

Kurt turns around to see Blaine's hands on the back of his chair, "have a seat! We're talking about colors for their room."

"Ah, okay, but we have two rooms, shouldn't they each get one?"

"Hmm," Kurt thinks about it, but then says, "I think that's a good idea, but I would like to wait until their a bit older, just because having two crying babies in different rooms, might be easier if they were in one."

Blaine nods, "I see what you're saying."

They discuss things, and eventually, Jenny has to go home and sleep. Kurt stands up and hugs her, "thanks for hanging out with me, and thanks for your help."

"Thanks Jen," Blaine says, hugging her once Kurt steps away. He bends down and says, "goodbye babies."

Jenny laughs, "thanks guys, see you later!"

Kurt grins, watching Blaine walk Jenny out.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hello peoples! How's it going! This is the longest chapter so far, about 2000 words. Sorry they're so short, but I don't have an insane amount of time for writing, and I'm starting school next week on top of all my other stuff. I don't really have anything else to say except enjoy, review, and thanks!**

It's been a couple of weeks, and Kurt and Blaine have painted both rooms. One is a green, but with some grey in it, which makes it seem really peaceful. The other room is painted blue, nearly a sky blue, quite light, and almost airy. They'll work on decorating eventually, but for now, painting is good. Kurt and Blaine are both getting the weekend off to go visit their friends and family in Ohio. Many of their old friends decided to stay in Ohio. Some didn't, though, like Mercedes, she moved to Los Angeles to pursue a music career, which actually has gone quite far. Santana and Brittany finally worked out their issues, and moved in together, Lord Tubbington came too, of course. They live in New York, but a few hours from the city. Mike and Tina stayed in Ohio, after getting married, where they opened a performing arts school, Tina teaches singing, and Mike teaches dancing, they have two kids, Kylie and Johanna, Kylie, at eight years old, is an aspiring ballerina, and Johanna, who is twelve, is absolutely obsessed with drawing and painting. Finn and his wife Liana have three kids, four year old triplets, actually, named Jared, Chris, and May. Rachel was eventually reunited with Jesse St. James, and ended up falling in love with him. Jesse and Finn aren't exactly the best of friends, but they get along. Rachel and Jesse have one daughter, Eva, who is the spitting image of Rachel, but with Jesse's curl, and the personalities of both her parents carried over a bit as well. Artie has become a successful director, directing several big hits, one of which Quinn starred in, after she graduated from Yale with an acting major, and a minor in dancing.

Kurt packs early, all but his toothbrush, as you need that every day. Blaine is not so organized. He saves all his packing until the night before they're going to leave, and then scrambles, trying to get everything he needs together. Kurt watches him with amusement, until Blaine is finished, then he makes room on the bed for his exhausted husband to lie down next to him.

Their flight gets in on time, and they see Finn, Liana, and the three little kids waiting at the airport. Kurt and Blaine walk over to them quickly, excited to see all their old friends and family. Finn steps forward and hugs Kurt, and Liana says, "hey, you two, how've you been?"

"Good!" Blaine says, hugging Liana, and then he kneels down and says, "hey May, how are you?" He chuckles when the little girl hides behind her fathers leg, "okay, we'll try again later. Hey Chris! Jared! Get over here!"

The two little boys run into Blaine's arms, remembering him from christmas, and he picks them up. Liana smiles and tells them, "don't tire Uncle Blaine out too much yet."

"We won't," they promise, before Blaine sets them down. Jared immediately hops over to where Kurt is watching happily, and says, "Uncle Kurt, Uncle Kurt!"

"Hey Jared," Kurt says, but before he can say anything else, there's an announcement about their luggage and they have to go pick it up. Jared holds his hand out, and Kurt takes it gently, walking next to his young nephew, and Blaine does the same with Chris.

Finn carries May, and Liana holds hands with Finn, and that's how they walk, until they arrive at the baggage claim, where Kurt asks Jared, "hey, J, wanna help me look for my bag?"

Jared nods vigorously, clearly excited about his new job. Kurt continues, "it's black, and small, with a blue logo on the front."

"Got it," the four year old states, looking out for the bag. Kurt sees it, but wants to let Jared find it. Jared spots it and points it out, jumping up and shouting, "there, Uncle Kurt, get it! Get it!"

Kurt drags the bag off the belt, and says, "thanks, J, lucky you saw that, I probably would have missed it."

Jared's chest swells with pride, and he walks over to his mom, saying, "_I _found Uncle Kurt's bag, mommy, he would have missed it without me."

Liana holds back laughter, and grins, "that's awesome, buddy, now do you want to walk with Uncle Kurt, or with me?"

"Uncle Kurt! Uncle Kurt!" Jared chants, and runs back over to Kurt, where he asks politely, "can I please walk with you?"

"Sure you can," Kurt takes his hand, and then they wait for Blaine and Chris to find their bag, Chris pretty much repeating the same cycle as Jared did, and May sits up in her dads' arms, practically asleep. Finn leans over to Blaine and says, "this one's not a morning person," pointing to May.

Blaine smiles, and says, "I can most definitely relate," May looks over at him, her startling blue eyes alert, although her head still rests on Finn's shoulder, Blaine says to her, "yeah, Uncle Kurt sometimes can't even wake me up in the morning. Once, he tried to make me wake up by shaking me really hard. He shook me so hard, in fact, that I fell off the bed. I was awake, that's for sure."

May giggles, and Blaine grins at her before turning back to Chris, who is trying to pick up Blaine's bag. "Whoa, bud, I'm not sure that's a good idea."

Chris cocks his head, "why?"

"Because that bag is heavy. Really heavy, so how about I carry the bag, and you just hold my hand?" Blaine asks.

"Okay," Chris agrees, and takes Blaine's hand. "When will you have your baby, Uncle Blaine?"

"Well, probably somewhere in January."

The little brown haired boy asks in an unsure tone, "when's that?"

Blaine answers, "it's a little while from now. It's about eight months from now."

Chris counts on his fingers, "that's forever from now!" he gasps dramatically.

"Yeah, it seems like that, doesn't it."

"My mommy said you were having a baby soon. That's forever!" Chris repeats.

"It's not that far, it is pretty soon, but yeah, it seems like forever."

Finn and Liana trail behind, Finn carrying May, and Liana says, "they'll make good parents."

"Oh, definitely," Finn agrees, and May looks at him analytically, before burying her head in Liana's shoulder. Finn increases his pace to get in front of everyone else, so he can lead the way to the car.

They have a white minivan, so they can fit all the kids in the car, Finn take Kurt and Blaine's bags and loads them into the trunk, before helping his kids in to their carseats. Chris is in the back, and he asks hopefully, "can Uncle Blaine sit with me?"

"If he wants to," Finn says, moving to buckle May in, and then Jared. Blaine sits in the back, with May and Chris, and Kurt sits up in the middle with Jared. Liana offers the front to one of them, but they want to sit with the kids. Jared chats loudly the whole way to Carole and Burt's house, where the barbecue party is, and also where Kurt and Blaine are staying. Blaine talks to Chris about Pokemon, and tries to enter May in the conversation multiple times, but every time he does, she just turns her head. They pull into the driveway, and Kurt jumps out, waiting for Finn to unbuckle everyone. They take their bags inside, and are greeted by hugs from Burt and Carole, Carole says, "I'm so happy you guys are here, it'll be a great weekend. We're having people over in a few hours, and we have tons, and tons of food, if you're hungry."

Blaine hugs her back, "thank you!"

"Oh, it's so good to be back," Kurt sighs, and then Jared tugs on his pant leg, so Kurt picks him up. "What's up, buddy?"

Jared asks loudly, "will you come play hide and seek with me?"

Kurt looks to Burt and Carole, who nod, and Kurt drags Blaine outside, still holding Jared. Chris follows, and Blaine yells back, "come on, Finn, get out here!"

Finn follows, carrying May. He gets in a circle with the other guys, and says, "alright, who's seeking first?"

Everyone looks at Blaine, and he throws his hands up, "oh fine, here, I'll count to thirty, ready, set, go!" He covers his eyes, and starts counting in his head. All of the hiders run off in different directions. Once Blaine counts to thirty, he shouts, "ready or not, here I come!"

Blaine walks around, and examines the yard, looking for where he would hide. He sees a bit of orange sticking out from under a tarp, the same orange Jared was wearing earlier. He quietly walks over, and lifts up the tarp, saying, "found you!" Jared stands up and brushes himself off.

"Dang it," Jared says, but he seems to get over it quickly, "Uncle Blaine! Uncle Blaine!"

"What?" Blaine laughs.

"I know where daddy hid!"

"Oh?" Blaine asks, and Jared nods his head, running off across the yard, so Blaine shrugs and follows him.

Jared comes to a stop near the shed, and points to it, Blaine creeps up and opens it, and looking around, but not seeing anyone. He goes in and the door shuts, revealing Finn, he was hiding behind the door.

Finn grins, "damn it, Blaine."

"You're only the second one found," Finn raises his eyebrows, "I got Jared first."

"Ah. The two other kids are probably going to be easy to find, since they're five."

Blaine nods in agreement, before stepping out of the shed, and Jared asks, "what took so long?"

"We were discussing our strategy of attack," Blaine says dramatically, making Jared's jaw drop, "which is," a big pause, and Jared leans in, "to tickle Jared!"

Jared shrieks, and starts to run, but Blaine scoops him up, tickling him for a minute, before setting him down, Jared is out of breath and still laughing. Finn, Blaine, and Jared walk around the yard, looking for hints, until they see a bit of Chris's hair. Blaine walks over and peeks over a toy car, only to see Chris crouching behind it. Jared runs around, yelling, "we found you!"

"Aww," Chris says, disappointment on his face, as Jared jumps around him in circles.

Finn looks around, trying to spot Kurt and May, but can't see either of them, "hey Blaine, you know Kurt better than anyone. Where would he hide?"

Blaine thinks for a minute, "probably somewhere his outfit wouldn't get messed up, but I don't know."

"Okay," Blaine starts off in the direction of the small garden Carole keeps, and then Finn yells after him. "Wait, Blaine, come here!"

"What is it?" Blaine asks curiously, following Finn as he walks towards the deck. Blaine bounds forward and looks under the deck, seeing Kurt crouched there, "hah!"

Kurt sighs before crawling out and straightening up, brushing the dirt off his khaki shorts, "didn't you see? I changed before we started playing. You really think I would play hide and seek outdoors wearing a Marc Jacobs original?"

"Oh…" Blaine says. "No matter, we still have to find May."

"You haven't found her yet?" Kurt asks in a concerned tone, still brushing his shorts off. Blaine shakes his head, and then says, "maybe we should split up, try and find her."

Finn sounds a little bit panicked as he asks, "what if we lost her, maybe she ran off into the road or something-"

They hear a coughing sound, like someone is clearing their throat, from above them. They all look up to see May high up in the tree, "I'm up here!" she yells down.

Blaine yells, "why don't you come down? You won."

The three adults watch nervously as May starts to climb down, and the second she's on the ground Finn rushes to her, picking her up and asking, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she protests, pushing away from her father. She grins at Blaine and Kurt, "did I scare you? I did, didn't I."

Kurt says, "maybe a little," as he hugs her, "you were high up in that tree."

May shows her toothy grin with gaps in it where she's lost teeth, "I know! Isn't it cool?"

"Yep," Kurt admits, taking her hand and walking back to the house, Jared holds his other hand. Blaine gives Chris a piggy-back ride, and Finn walks behind them all.

**A/N Sorry Finchel fans, I don't ship that, I much more support St. Berry. Next chapter will have more characters from the show. Thanks for reading, please review, and I could still use names, so review with that or PM me! By the way, I most likely won't have another chapter up until Thursday, so I think I'll skip an upload tomorrow... sorry! But a two day wait isn't too bad, right? *hides in corner***


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hi guys! I'll jump right in, and say thanks to Socialbutterfly85 for continuing to read and review, and I also may not be updating until Saturday or Sunday, as I have something going on tomorrow. Thanks for reading, and please enjoy!**

At dinner that night they talk about their adventures in the yard, playing hide and seek, Burt asks, "wait, May climbed a tree?"

"Uh huh!" May nods her head, taking a huge bite of her lasagna.

All the adults laugh, but then May's mother, Liana asks, "are you alright?"

May nods again, "I'm good!"

"Well all three of you are going to have to take a bath tonight," they all groan, "sorry, but you're all pretty gross."

Carole says, "do you want them to bathe here?"

Liana shrugs, "either way."

Friday night dinner is always a nice night, and they all talk and laugh and catch up, discussing small things like the weather, and big things like Kurt and Blaine's babies.

Liana warns them about multiples, saying, "it's hard, because with one baby, you can just switch off nights, like certain nights are my responsibilities, and other nights are yours, but with twins, or triplets, you can't really do that."

Kurt nods, and then says, "I'm sure we'll be fine."

After dinner, the five Hudson's go home, and Kurt and Blaine are left with Burt and Carole to clean up from dinner. Carole and Blaine wash dishes -Blaine's gotten quite good at it, since he can't cook, he's always doing the cleanup- and Burt and Kurt dry and put them away. It takes them roughly ten minutes to wash and dry the dishes and pans, clear off the table, sweep the floor, and put away the leftovers. After that, they decide to play games, just as a family. After some discussion, they end up with Monopoly, where Kurt is the train, Blaine is the car, Carole is the thimble and Burt is the dog. Kurt starts, rolling the two dice, and getting a two, landing on Community Chest. He draws a card, and looks at it for a moment, before saying, "apparently it's my birthday… so pay up everybody!"

The three other adults groan, and each hand Kurt ten dollars. Blaine goes next, rolling a three, which is Baltic Avenue.

"Hah! I'll buy it, please," Carole hands him the card, and he passes the money over the table. Burt smiles as he rolls a nine, putting him on Connecticut Avenue, he decides to pass, and keeps all his money. Carole's turn is last, and she lands safely on the just visiting part of Jail. The game lasts for about an hour and a half, ultimately ending in Blaine going bankrupt first, Carole second, Kurt third, and Burt winning the game. Burt stands up slowly, stretching, "all of you ready to retire for the night?"

"Yeah, I think so," Blaine says, and Kurt nods, agreeing.

Carole smiles, "I wish you lived closer, this has been so fun."

Kurt puts his hands up, "hey hey hey, it's not over yet, we have until Sunday night!"

"I know, but it seems so short. And once those babies of yours come it'll be even harder to keep away. We'll be wanting to see them twenty-hour/seven."

Both men laugh, and they all say good night, and head off to get ready for bed.

As Kurt gets into bed beside Blaine, he whispers, "good night," he hears Blaine's breath, thick and heavy. "I love you."

"Love you too," Blaine answers, barely awake, but awake enough to kiss Kurt lightly on the tip of the nose. Kurt smiles as Blaine's lips brush his nose, and then sighs, before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

The next morning is nice, Kurt wakes up at seven to see a flattened out space, where Blaine was sleeping. He's awake already? How? Who knows… Kurt doesn't, but he doesn't mind it in the slightest. Kurt stands up, stretching and walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He doesn't change yet, he **wants** to eat breakfast first, as he's insanely hungry. He walks downstairs and sees Blaine, Carole, and Burt all sitting at the table with coffee.

"Who'd have thought Kurt would be the last one up?" Burt says, and Kurt smiles blearily at him, continuing into the connected kitchen, where he takes a mug from the cupboard and fills it with coffee. He takes the seat next to Blaine, and puts his head on the table tiredly, "why am I so sleepy?"

Blaine laughs, and Burt and Carole join in, making Kurt groan, "ugh, and we have that party and stuff."

Carole ruffles his hair, making it even messier, and says, "the party doesn't start until one, you have plenty of time."

"Okay," Kurt downs his cup of coffee before standing up, "anyone mind if I shower?"

No one apparently does, so he walks upstairs, lets the water run for a moment before stripping and stepping in.

After his shower he dresses in a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt. It's a nice day, for the middle of April, and the party is going to be outside, so Kurt doesn't want to get anything dirty. Blaine is dressed in plaid shorts and a grey polo shirt. Kurt walks into the kitchen to help Carole set up all the food, and he looks over it, impressed. "This is a lot of food, Carole."

"I know, I know, but I just wanted to have an option for everyone. I haven't seen some of these people in years, so, you know how it is," she answers, putting out a large stack of paper plates and also a stack of napkins. Blaine walks in and kisses Kurt quickly, before turning to Carole, "what can I help with?"

Carole responds with, "well I think we're about done here, so how about you two go help Burt set up the tents? He thinks he can do it by himself, but he really shouldn't."

Kurt walks out with Blaine close behind him, to see his father setting up a tent, and three more lying on the ground, unassembled. "Hey dad, we're here to help."

Burt turns around, "alright, then, I guess you two can set up one of those over there."

"Okay," Blaine walks in the direction that Burt had pointed in, and starts to set the tent up. Kurt follows, and then helps Blaine. Once those are all set up, they go back inside to see that Carole has set the food up to perfection, and they all stare hungrily.

She watches, amusement in her eyes, "no, not yet, wait until everyone else is here."

Just then, a car pulls up.

**A/N Ooooooh, suspense! Haha, not really, but yeah, expect a chapter on Saturday, probably in the afternoon. Also, sorry this one is so short, but I was busy and I really wanted to update before Saturday. Please review and follow!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Oh my god, I am so late. I'm soorrryyyyyyyy, I've been busy, and have had NO time to write. This chapter isn't very good, I think, but sorry. I start school tomorrow, so updates will most likely be less frequent, so that sucks, but I'll try my hardest! Anyways, enjoy, review, follow, favorite. Thanks, and gooood nightttt!**

Kurt, Blaine, Burt, and Carole go and wait outside. The fence gate is wide open. Santana and Brittany walk in, "hey, guys!"

"Hi!" Kurt calls to them, and they come over. A few seconds later, Tina, Mike, Kylie, and Johanna arrive, they walk over to where the two couples stand, chatting happily. Burt and Carole had decided to go wait out front and let the old friends catch up. Kurt smiles at Kylie and Johanna, "hey girls, feel free to play volleyball," he points to the net, "or badminton, or anything else you see, really."

"Thanks, Mr. Hummel-Anderson!" Kylie cheers, making all the adults grin.

"Call me Kurt, please."

Blaine quickly adds, "and call me Blaine."

The two girls nod, before running off to the net that's standing in the middle of the large backyard.

Tina hugs Blaine, "congratulations!" and then she hugs Kurt.

"Thanks, Tina," Blaine says.

Mike asks, "when's the due date?"

"January 1st," Kurt says, "New Years Day."

"Cool! Well congratulations anyways!" Tina exclaims, before turning around, when she hears footsteps.

Santana calls over to the next group, saying, "hey, Rachel!"

Rachel comes over, Jesse following her, and Eva runs to Kylie and Johanna. Kurt smiles at Rachel, and kind of glances at Jesse. He's grown to like Jesse quite a bit, actually. At first he seemed like a jerk -well, actually, he _was_ a jerk, but still. Blaine was fine with him, as he never knew Jesses when he was in Vocal Adrenaline. Jesse is still cocky, arrogant, and constantly bragging, but he's a nice guy. The two male triplets run in, Chris running to Blaine, and Jared running to Kurt. Finn, May, and Liana walk in a couple seconds later, and Liana laughs, "they are obsessed with you two!"

Blaine grins back at the three other Hudson's, "well, we're obsessed with them, so yeah, it's all good!" and Kurt nods in agreement.

Liana walks over to the group, "hey, you two, go play with your cousins, why don't you?"

"Fine," Jared sighs, and he zips over to the three other kids, and his siblings follow.

"They are so tiring," Finn says, standing next to Kurt. "Is there any food?"

Carole, who is standing on the deck, calls out, "yes, Finn, there is food. It's in here, for anyone who wants it."

All the adults herd to the food, waiting to eat, and standing in line as the kids play volleyball. Rachel turns around and asks Kurt, "who's the surrogate?"

"Um, Blaine's cousin, Jenny," Kurt says, piling pulled pork onto his plate. "She's really nice."

"What does she look like?" Rachel asks curiously, taking a bowl of salad, and some fruit.

Kurt thinks for a moment, "she has light blonde hair, and really bright blue eyes. She's pale, and average height, and quite thin."

Rachel smiles, "well congratulations anyways!" she smiles before walking outside.

Blaine and Kurt sit in the dining room with all the guys. The girls and kids are all outside, talking and playing and stuff. The only girl in here is Santana.

"So Blaine, Kurt," Santana starts, "what are you going to do when the babies come? About work, I mean?" she shovels food in her mouth.

Kurt says, "I'm actually going to work from home."

"How does that work?" she asks.

"I'll just sketch and sew at home."

"Oh."

Blaine is eating his pulled pork sandwich when Jared comes in, "uncle Blaine, uncle Blaine!"

"Yes?"

"Do you wish you and uncle Kurt could have the babies the normal way like mom and dad?"

Blaine chokes on his sandwich and the other adults all try to keep from laughing, "uh- well, you see, Jared, it's not that I wish we could, or am glad we can't, but that's just how it is."

Jared considers, then apparently decides that is a good enough answer because he shrugs and runs out. All the adults except for Blaine, who is brighter than a tomato, burst out laughing, and Mike claps Blaine on the back, "there's what you have to look forward to!"

"Oh my god," Blaine puts his head on the table. Kurt raises his eyebrows, grinning, "What's the big deal, Blaine?"

"He- oh, never mind," Blaine sighs, keeping his head down.

Blaine's response just makes everyone else laugh harder, and when they finally stop laughing, conversation starts again, mostly question about plans for when the babies come, and also advice from the men who have kids already.

All of them have finished their food and now are just talking, when all the kids, and Rachel, Brittany, and Quinn, who must have just arrived walk in, yelling stuff about playing a game of Capture the Flag with them.

Reluctantly, everyone stands up and goes outside, making the women remaining women cheer, and they split into teams.

Kylie, Kurt, Quinn, Santana, Mike, and Finn, versus Blaine, Johanna, Jesse, Brittany, and Liana decides to play.

Kylie shouts, "we're the red team!"

Johanna counters, "then we're blue!"

Team red marches off to one side of the yard, as team blue goes the other way, the flags being a blue soccer ball, and a football.

Kurt whispers, despite being far away from the other team, "I'm fast, and Kylie, I know you are too, so we should go look for the other flag."

Everyone agrees, and Santana says, "and I scare people, so I'll guard the flag with Quinn."

Mike asks, "so should me and Finn just patrol?"

Quinn nods, and they come out of their huddle.

Santana and Quinn stand around the tree that the flag is sitting in, and Finn and Mike spread out along the border. Kurt sneaks around the side of the house, and Kylie follows him quietly. Kurt watches as Brittany climbs in a tree, and Liana hides behind a group of bushes. Jesse goes towards the other side to psych out Finn and Mike. Blaine and Johanna apparently have the same idea as Kurt and Kylie, as they start to walk around the house to where Kurt and Kylie are. Kurt gestures to Kylie in a panic, telling her to hide in the bushes with him. Blaine and Johanna pass by, and Kurt steps out, "here," Kurt whispers, "I'll go first, then you follow after a couple of seconds."

Kylie nods, and Kurt sneaks towards the blue soccer ball. He's almost there when he hears Kylie's muffled yell, he turns to see Blaine charging at him, his eyes widen before being tackled by his husband.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N This one's uber short... I'M SORRYYYYY, it's late, and short, and I apologizeeeee, but I started school, and I'm accelerating a year, and I have something every day of the week, and busyness, it sucks.** **So I'm really sorry, but updates will be somewhat less frequent now, as my robotics season is officially starting tomorrow, my school just started, and OH GLEE STARTS IN LESS THAN A MONTH, I'M SO EXCITED! =D Maybe we see a Klaine wedding in the future? I think it could afford to wait a bit... BLAINE GO GRADUATE HIGH SCHOOL. GO. GO TO NEW YORK AND STUFFS. (I am hyper right now. I apologize, and this author's note is really long...) Coca-Cola has caffeine! And I just drank a whole bottle! And NOW I'm gonna go have Nutella and maybe write some more so bye byes, enjoy, review, all that la-di-da! THANKS TO ALL! NIGHTY NIGHT! **

**OH! Wait, I forgot, I haven't been doing disclaimers, so, yeah, I own nothing because there would be a crap-ton of Klaine fluffiness every flipping episode. So yeah, I'm not the owner of Glee.**

"Ow!" Kurt says, hand jumping up to where Blaine is holding an icepack to his head.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt, I didn't mean to tackle you that hard, I swear!"

Kurt rolls his eyes, "I know, Blaine, come on. Just because it wasn't on purpose doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt, "I'm sorry," he says, "are you okay?"

"Yes, Blaine, I'm fine."

All the guests are getting ready to leave. Burt and Carole are just talking to Finn and Liana about the kids sleeping over.

"Please daddy?" Chris pulls out the puppy dog eyes, and Finn points to Liana, so Chris walks over to her, "please mommy?"

"Fine, fine, if it's _really_ alright with Grampa Burt and Gramma Carole, then sure."

"Yay!" the three triplets cheer, jumping, and May asks, "is it _really_ alright with you, Gramma and Grampa?"

Burt picks her up, "course it is!"

Kurt holds the ice pack on his head and Jared comes over, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kurt says, wincing as he shifts the ice pack.

Jared doesn't look convinced, "nope." He walks over to Blaine, and says, "uncle Kurt's not okay. Go make him okay."

Blaine rushes over, "Kurt, Jared says you're not okay, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, he's being a little kid, he's just concerned."

"Oh well," Blaine sits down next to Kurt, "can't get rid of me now."

Kurt smiles and puts his head on Blaine's shoulder.

After a couple of hours of chatting, and then dinner, they decide on a movie marathon. Blaine carries May upstairs to get her ready for bed, and Kurt helps Chris and Jared. Burt and Carole start to make popcorn downstairs, and get all the junky food that they always eat when their grandkids are there.

Carole gives each kid a tray to eat on, as to not get soda on the carpet. May always finishes first and picks the tray with the pretty Paris scene printed on it, and Jared and Chris can never seem to stop arguing over the tray with the fish on it. After all this is sorted, they have to choose a movie. They narrow it down to Mulan and Tangled, and they put it to a vote. May, Kurt, Blaine, and Carole vote for Tangled, and Chris, Jared, and Burt vote for Mulan. May jumps up, "Tangled it is!" she yells, grabbing the remote and popping the disc in the player. She settles in to Burt's side, and he puts his arm around her, rubbing her back. Chris stretches out, lying on his stomach, eating popcorn rapidly, and Jared leans against the couch with his tray on his lap.

Blaine sits on the end of the couch, and Kurt curls up, head on Blaine's lap, and Blaine wraps his arm around Kurt. Carole sits on the other side of May.

The three kids, -and Kurt, (okay, maybe Blaine, too) are entranced on the film, and laugh through every funny part, until, by the end of the movie, Kurt is asleep, Blaine's hand resting lightly on his fine, soft, hair. As the credits roll, Chris comes over, "uncle Blaine? Can you tuck me in?"

"Oh, buddy, I wish I could, but as you can see, I'm sort of in a bind, and I'm not going to be the one to wake uncle Kurt up."

Chris considers, "alright, well I'll ask Gramma Carole."

Blaine ruffles Chris's hair fondly, "good idea. Good night Chris, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night uncle Blaine!" Chris runs off, followed closely by his brother and sister.

About twenty minutes later or so, Burt comes downstairs. He smiles at the image of Kurt and Blaine, "he's whopped."

"For sure," Blaine agrees, looking down at his sleeping husband. "I would wake him up-"

Kurt groans, "I'm up, don't worry."

"O-okay, I guess I don't have to, then?" Burt laughs at this, and just walks away. Kurt stands up, and Blaine does too, walking up the stairs to get ready for bed.

"Night, Blainey," Kurt smiles, crawling tiredly into bed after changing into pajamas, and brushing his teeth. Of course he couldn't skip his moisturizing, either.

"Night Kurty," Blaine responds, "love you."

"I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N What's up everybody! This is then end of the triplets for now. Also, I wanted to add a bit of drama to this one, but I don't like it very much... let me know what you think by reviewing, and follow/favorite if you like it! Thanks to all! Bye bye!**

After a breakfast of pancakes and waffles, Blaine and Kurt have to pack up, as Finn and Liana will be here soon.

"Hey, Kurt, have you seen my black sock?" Blaine asks, looking everywhere, under the bed, in his partially packed suitcase, in the bathroom, and yet, he can't seem to find it.

"No, sorry," Kurt says, neatly folding his shirts and placing them into his suitcase. "I'm done packing."

"I'm not!" Blaine exclaims, a panicked look on his face.

"I'll help you, silly," Kurt says, walking over and straightening out Blaine's clothes, "or should I say Sleepy."

Blaine smiles and relaxes a bit, continuing to look for his sock.

Finally, they're all packed and downstairs, just waiting for FInn and Liana to pick them up. The white minivan pulls into the driveway, and Finn steps out of the drivers side. Liana comes around from the other side and they come inside.

"Hey Kurt, Blaine, you guys ready to go?" Finn asks.

Kurt smiles and nods, before turning to Burt, "love you dad, see you soon, hopefully?" he hugs Burt for a long time, and then turns to Carole. "Love you too, Carole," he hugs her as well.

Blaine hugs Burt, then shakes his hand, and he hugs Carole, "thanks for letting us come."

Carole grins, "anytime, and I mean that literally."

They all laugh, before Kurt and Blaine pick up their suitcases and walk out the front door. Burt and Carole follow out, but stay on the front patio.

As Kurt gets into the car, he waves, and calls, "good bye! I love you!"

They wave back. Blaine gets in the car, waving to Burt and Carole, and after a few seconds, the car starts, and they drive to the airport.

"We have to find the baggage check," Kurt says, after they've stepped into the airport.

Chris looks around, and then points and shouts, "there uncle Kurt, there!"

Blaine ruffles his hair, "thanks bud."

"I'm good at finding stuff," Chris states proudly, and May glances at him, looking determined.

May picks up Kurt's suitcase, which is almost as big as her, and walks in the direction Chris pointed in.

"Hey, I can do that too!" Jared exclaims, as he sees the impressed looks on the adults faces. He takes the strap in his hand, and tries to lift it for a few seconds, so Blaine smiles at him, "it's okay dude, I got it."

Jared sighs, and lets Blaine take the suitcase. He walks along beside him, and says, "don't you guys need food?"

Kurt nods, "we probably should eat before we get on the plane, but the food will all be after security."

"Oh, okay."

Once they arrive at baggage check, May sets Kurt's luggage down, and Kurt picks her up, "thanks, sweetie, you're strong, aren't you?"

"Mmhmm!" She says happily, "I wanna be a football player like daddy was!"

Kurt laughs, "I'm sure you'll beat up all the guys." He sets her down, "hey Jared, get over here," he kneels down, "I can't wait to see you again."

Jared grins, puffing up his chest, "with your babies?"

"Yep."

"I'll be the best, awesomest, epic-" he turns to his mother, who says, "cousin," Jared turns back to Kurt, "-cousin, ever!"

"I'm sure."

Chris bounces over, "and I'll be awesome too!"

"I know you will," Kurt grins at him, he hugs the two young boys, before standing up. Blaine says his goodbyes to the three kids before straightening and saying good bye to Finn and Liana. Kurt does as well, and then they walk through security. They find their gate, which is gate 5, and take a seat.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Kurt says, "so maybe you stay with our stuff, then I'll go to the bathroom and get some food?"

"Sounds good," Blaine says, taking out his laptop.

Kurt walks off in the direction of the men's restroom, and after he finishes he goes off to find some food. There's a Starbucks, so Kurt goes in there.

They sell sandwiches and things like that, so Kurt picks out a turkey sandwich for himself, and a macaroni salad for Blaine.

As he's in line to pay, he looks up to the cashier, and then gasps. He knows this face well, after all, how could he ever forget it.

He frantically throws a twenty dollar bill on the table and grabs the sandwiches, running off in the direction of Blaine.

Blaine sees him running, and stands quickly, "Kurt? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, I- I just wanted to get back before our flight starts boarding."

"Kurt-"

"It's- I'm just tired, I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up for boarding."

And at that, Kurt sits down and rests his head on the armrest, going to sleep. Blaine sighs and sits down, rubbing Kurt's back. After about twenty minutes, Blaine is eating his salad, and he hears Kurt's breath quicken, becoming increasingly shallow, and then he wakes up, eyes terrified and hurt, and Blaine looks at him, "Kurt? Kurt! Kurt, are you alright?" Kurt starts to tremor a bit.

He recognizes this as an anxiety attack, something Kurt used to get often. Blaine talks to Kurt, quiet and calm, "Kurt, listen, it's okay, calm down, you'll be alright, just take deep breaths. Remember Kurt, when you used to get these, you'd count backwards from 100?"

Kurt nods, and Blaine hears his breaths become slower, more controlled. "Good, now think of your little kids, our little kids, sitting at home in side Jenny, waiting to be delivered into this world, and then we can see them."

"O-okay, I'm okay now," Kurt says. Blaine offers him the sandwich, but Kurt shakes his head, hand over his stomach. Blaine remembers one of the other symptoms of anxiety attacks is nausea, so he places the sandwich back on the table. He hugs Kurt, "it's okay."

After a few minutes of calming down, Blaine asks, "do you know what caused this?"

"Yeah." Kurt says shortly.

"Are you able to talk about it?"

"I saw- I saw Karofsky."

Blaine gasps, and pulls Kurt closer, "are you okay? What did he do?"

"N-nothing, I was in line to get our sandwiches, and he was the cashier."

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine sighs. It all makes sense now. Karofsky is a difficult part of Kurt's past, and also the thing that caused the anxiety attacks before. Blaine remembers when Kurt told him about Karofsky, before they were even dating. The thing he didn't say until long after they were dating was exactly how far Karofsky took it. Basically, he kissed Kurt, like Kurt said, then he kept going. He kept going and going, and then he left Kurt in the locker room to pick himself up and drag himself to the bathroom. Karofsky _raped_ Kurt, and got away with it too.

Kurt sees Blaine tense up, and his eyes widen, "no, Blaine, don't you _dare_ go over there."

"Kurt, that guy hurt you," Blaine whispers, because people are staring at them a bit. "He really hurt you. In more ways than one."

"I know, I hate him, I do, but you're just going to get in trouble," Kurt tells him quietly.

Just then, they call out their flight and tell them to get in line for boarding. Blaine reluctantly stands up, and stands in line with Kurt, hands linked, but Blaine still frustrated and angry, Kurt still scared.

Their flight lands safely, and they take a cab home. Even though it's only three a clock, they change into pajamas and lie down.

Kurt is still upset, and he scoots closer to Blaine, who scoots in as well, to where their noses are just touching. Blaine takes Kurt's hands in his, and says, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt sighs, "and even though you weren't technically my first, you're the first one that counts, and you're the only guy I've ever been with who makes me feel this way."

Blaine smiles, "and what way would that be?"

"Loved."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Halloooooo! So yeah, I'm reading Homestuck now. My brother is being annoying about it. And I'm going to be Dave Strider for halloween, so anyone who knows what that is, yeah. It's actually pretty good so far, but don't tell my brother that... anyways, yeah, probably just a few more chapters until the babies are born. Thanks for reading, and please review!**

The morning after they get back from Lima, they call Jenny to see if she'll come over so they can see her and obviously, where she is, their two little babies are.

They open the door to see her standing there, "hi!"

"Hi," Kurt says tiredly, but still so much better than yesterday.

Blaine hugs his cousin, and she demands, "one of you needs to go get me some nutella. Now."

"Uh, what?" Blaine asks, dumbfounded.

"I need some nutella. Oh! And I need some strawberry poptarts."

"Why?" Kurt asks, and then he thinks, _oh, cravings, probably._

Jenny says, like it should be obvious, "because I want some."

Kurt sighs, "alright, I'll just go to that little drug store down the street. Be right back."

Blaine says, "okay," he kisses Kurt, "see you in a few."

Blaine ushers Jenny inside, and she asks, "so how's it been?"

"Not bad," Blaine says, not mentioning Kurt's panic attack, "you?"

"Same old, same old," Jenny says, hand over her growing bump. "Now, I haven't known you guys for very long- well, I knew you a long time ago."

"And?"

"Kurt's cute."

"Yes, yes he is. And?"

Jenny shrugs, "I dunno. I get bored. I like talking about guys. Like, back in high school, me and my best friend Ben would talk about guys all the time. It was fun."

"Wait, you had a gay friend back in high school?" Blaine asks.

"Yeah. He's the one who just had a baby with his husband? Well, it's been about six months now, but still."

Blaine thinks for a moment, "oh yeah! You mentioned him the first day we saw each other, at Starbucks."

Jenny says, "yeah, I probably did."

"Hmm. Cool."

"So how did you two meet?"

"Who, me and Kurt?" Blaine asks.

"No, you and me, of course you and Kurt, dummy," she says, smacking him on the arm.

Blaine smiles, "it was on the staircase at Dalton, he was spying on our glee club, as he was from a different one, and he stopped me to ask what was going on. He said he was new, but I could tell he wasn't actually going to school there. I took his hand and showed him a shortcut, and then I lead the Warblers in singing Teenage Dream, and although I knew how creepy it was, I pretty much sang the song to him, because I couldn't take my eyes off him."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Why don't I get a moment like that?" Jenny whines.

Blaine laughs, but then hears a knock at the door, "that'll be Kurt," he says, so he stands up, and opens the door, revealing a sopping wet Kurt.

Jenny sees him from around Blaine, "oh my god, what happened?"

"I got in the store, and it started pouring."

Blaine takes the plastic bags from Kurt, trying to avoid getting wet, and places them on the kitchen counter.

Kurt says, "I'm going to go change."

Jenny and Blaine both nod, and Kurt stomps grumpily towards his and Blaine's room, slamming the door.

"Uh oh…" Blaine says, and Jenny nods.

"I'm actually gonna go, I think," Jenny says, "Kurt seems pretty mad, and I don't want to face the wrath of Kurt."

Blaine shrugs, "yeah, but he'll calm down soon enough, you don't have to do."

Jenny winks as she stands up, putting her coat on, "I think you two need some 'alone time', if you know what I mean."

"Jenny!" Blaine blushes, and she leaves, waving.

Kurt storms back out, "really Jenny?"

"She left."

"What?"

"Jenny left," Blaine says. "She said she didn't want to face the wrath of Kurt."

Kurt, in his dry clothes, plops down on the couch next to Blaine, curling up and trying to get warm, "she didn't have to go, I wouldn't have flipped out that much, you know."

Blaine nods, "I told her, but she still left," he wraps his arms around Kurt, feeling him shiver. "Are you cold, Kurt?"

"Yeah, a bit."

"Let me get a blanket," Blaine moves to stand up, but Kurt stops him.

"I'm fine," Kurt smiles, "I just like you holding me."

"Alright," Blaine settles in, arms tight around Kurt. "I'm not looking forward to work tomorrow…"

Kurt nods, "me either, but we've both gotta go."

"Yeah, so let's just enjoy today while we can."

Blaine lies down, pulling Kurt down with him, "I love you," he kisses Kurt's cheek.

"I love you too," Kurt kisses Blaine, on the lips this time. "I'm cold."

"I'm getting a blanket," Blaine stands, fetching a blanket from the closet. He walks back over to the couch, and sets it down, sitting and pulling Kurt into his lap and covering them both with the blanket just as Kurt sneezes. "Oh no, are you coming down with something? Now that I think of it, you didn't eat breakfast."

Kurt shakes his head vigorously, "no, I just wasn't hungry."

Blaine looks skeptical as Kurt's eyelids flutter shut, and his head ends up on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine watches Kurt sleep, holding him tight.

Kurt sleeps for about six hours, waking up to Blaine watching TV, and still holding him. Kurt blearily asks, "have you been here the whole time?"

"No, I went out and got some soup and crackers, and some ginger ale, I didn't know if you'd be hungry, but I figured poptarts and nutella? Not really a sick kind of food."

"Thanks," Kurt rests his head on Blaine's chest, "my stomach hurts."

"Do you want some soup?"

Kurt shakes his head, "no thanks," he turns his head to the TV, seeing what Blaine is watching. "America's Got Talent?"

"Yeah."

"Cool- oh, she's pretty good."

Blaine agrees, "yeah, I think so too."

Kurt sighs, and Blaine asks, "want me to make some soup now?"

"Okay."

"Alright," Blaine grunts as he stands up, walking to the kitchen and taking a can opener from the appropriate drawer, and opening a can of chicken noodle soup. He heats it in the microwave, puts it into a bowl, takes a tray and sets some crackers on it, and a glass of ginger ale. "Here you go."

Kurt sits up, taking the tray into his lap, "thanks.

Blaine sits down carefully, as to not make the couch bounce and the soup spill.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Well hello! Sorry this one's so short, but I have a wee case of writer's block, and ugghh, it's annoying. I've also been planning a new original story which is cool, and I've been thinking about starting another story, because while my mom was blabbing to another mom, my mind was turning, and I had this idea that I really like for an AU Klaine story and I'm rambling so thanks and bye.**

Kurt wakes up at four in the morning, feeling dreadfully sick, and also like he's about to be sick. He jumps out of bed, runs to the bathroom, and sits by the toilet. After vomiting a few times, Blaine walks in, eyes nearly closed, "Kurt? Babe, why are you up?" then he sees Kurt sitting on the ground. "Are you okay?"

"I feel sick," Kurt says, then proceeds to vomit in the toilet.

Blaine steps into the bathroom, kneeling down next to Kurt, "do you need anything?"

Kurt shakes his head, then vomits again, "I hate being sick, Blaine," he says in a small voice.

"I know, Kurt, I know," Blaine runs his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"I think I'm done for now," Kurt whispers, head resting on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine remembers from being sick a few months ago that after vomiting, you're pretty tired, so he scoops Kurt up and carries him out to the bed, "here, one second, I'll grab you a bowl."

He rushes out to the kitchen, and takes a large plastic bowl, one that they use for popcorn, and brings it to Kurt. Kurt is already asleep, so Blaine goes back to sleep too. A few hours later he wakes up to check on Kurt. He's still sleeping, but when Blaine checks his forehead, he's burning up.

Blaine hates being sick, but even more than that, he hates when Kurt is sick, because he's practically useless when it comes to taking care of people. He can run to the store and get them things, and he can hold them while they vomit, but what do you do when they're burning up in their sleep? Do you take their blanket off? Do you try and cool them down? Blaine has no idea. He decides to just wait for when Kurt wakes up. He lies back down, watching over Kurt protectively, waiting for him to stir. He finally does, at about seven o'clock. His glasz eyes meet Blaine's hazel, and he mutters, "my stomach hurts a lot."

"Okay, do you need something?"

"No, m'okay," Kurt pulls his legs up into his chest, and Blaine kisses his still feverish forehead.

"I have to go to work, do you want me to call your boss?"

Kurt nods slowly, "okay, m'going back to sleep."

Blaine nods and kisses Kurt one more time on the forehead, "I'll see you later."

As he eats breakfast he calls Kurt's work, "hello? Yes, this is Blaine Hummel-Anderson, I'm the husband of Kurt Hummel-Anderson? He's an employee there, he's sick and can't come in today. Thanks."

After he hangs up he calls Jenny, "hey Jen, Kurt's pretty sick, I was wondering if you were busy today, maybe you could just hang out with him until I can get home?"

"Sure, Blainey, be over in twenty."

He ends the call, feeling slightly better as he walks to work.

Kurt sleeps until Jenny gets there, knocking, so he stands up slowly, "coming!" he calls out weakly, he opens the door, seeing Jenny and saying, "oh… hi? What are you doing here?"

Jenny smiles, coming inside, "well, little Blainey said you weren't feeling well, and I can see that. You look like crap."

"Gee, thanks," Kurt tries sarcasm, but it doesn't work too well.

"You are welcome! Anyways, we're having a movie marathon. Do you have sickie food?" She asks, going into the kitchen.

Kurt nods, "Blaine went out and got soup, ginger ale, and crackers yesterday. Or today? One of the two. And we still have your pop tarts and nutella."

"Thank god, I was not going to touch that crap sickie food," Jenny says, taking out the soup, a glass of ginger ale, and a stack of crackers. "Here," she hands them to him, and then proceeds to pop two of the pop tarts into the toaster, and when they pop, she spreads a thick layer of nutella over them. She joins Kurt on the couch, asking, "what do you want to watch?"

"How about," Kurt pauses, thinking. "Tangled."

She laughs, "alright."

By the end of their third movie, Kurt feels immensely better, and Jenny gives him some NyQuil and sends him to bed.

Blaine comes home to Jenny sitting on the couch, watching Mythbusters, and eating nutella and poptarts. Blaine sits next to her, "how's Kurt?"

"Much better," Jenny says. "How was work?"

"Fine, I was worried though."

Jenny pats his shoulder, "there was no need to be, he's sleeping, I just gave him NyQuil, so he should be fine."

Blaine hugs his cousin, "thanks Jen."

**A/N OH! Also, I'm gonna skip forward a ton, because I really wanna start writing with DA BABIES. Thanks again, and please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N This is INSANELY short, only because I know nothing about child birth, and yeah... so I'm so sorry this is so delayed, I've been really busy lately, but I'll try to write more and faster, so thanks for all the people being patient and still waiting for this story. Please review, especially with constructive criticism, as I would love for my writing to improve, but it can't if I don't know what I'm doing wrong. Thanks again!**

Fast forward 7 months, and Kurt and Blaine are holding each other, watching their two babies being born. Jenny is screaming her head off, saying some not so nice things to Kurt and Blaine, but they don't care, they're too in awe of the fact that they're finally having their babies. After all is said and done, the two babies are taken away to be cleaned off, and Kurt steps over to Jenny, "you did awesome."

"I'm so tired now," she says.

Blaine takes her hand, "you have a right to be."

The nurses bring the babies over, one wrapped in a little pink blanket, and the other in a blue one.

Patty, one of the nurses, says, "well you may be able to tell, but you have a little boy, and a little girl. Would you like to hold them?"

Both Kurt and Blaine nod, and the nurse holding the baby girl hands her to Blaine, and Patty, who is holding the baby boy, hands him to Kurt.

Kurt looks down at the baby, tears welling up in his eyes, "Blaine, we need to name them still."

"I know, and Kurt, I know we said we liked the name Courtney, but she really looks like a Katherine."

Kurt looks over, seeing the adorable little pink baby, "you're right, she does. Hi Katherine!" he waves at her, despite her eyes closed.

"And him, we're agreed on Luc- oh! His eyes are open!" Kurt exclaims excitedly, he laughs at the bright blue eyes of the little boy.

Blaine peeks over, "Kurt, he looks just like you!"

"And honestly, she looks a bit like you."

The two babies have to be taken down to have tests done, and make sure everything is alright. Kurt and Blaine hugs each other tightly, Jenny grinning as she watches them. Kurt realizes he stopped his sentence in the middle, "we like the name Lucas, right?"

"Yeah," Blaine says into Kurt's neck, arms wrapped tightly around his husband. "Is it bad that I'm crying?"

Kurt shakes his head, "I am too, a little bit."

"Me three," Jenny calls over, making both men laugh loudly and cheerfully, as they wipe their eyes. The nurse comes back in, "both of your babies are perfectly healthy," she turns to Jenny, "you were the perfect surrogate."

Jenny smiles, "anything for my little cousin."

Blaine indignantly says, "I'm older than you!"

"Yes, darling, but I'm taller. By like, a foot."

Kurt grins at the squabble. The nurse continues, "just for safety, we should keep them, and you, Jenny, here for forty-eight hours."

"Lucas and Katherine Hummel-Anderson…" Kurt whispers, "they're _ours_, Blaine."

"I know," Blaine says, and he takes Kurt's hand, squeezing it tight.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Hallloooooo! So yeah, this one's pretty fluffy, and I think it's cute. URGH, I WISH I HAD CABLE. PROJECT RUNWAY'S TONIGHT AND I am using excessive caps lock, so sorry... I happen to enjoy Project Runway greatly. ANYWAYS, thanks for reading, and please review!**

Kurt pushes the door to their apartment open, carrying Katherine in a carseat, one of the kind that removes and turns into a baby carrier, and Blaine is carrying Lucas in one too. They had to wait forty-eight hours before bringing them home, just as a security. They have the birth certificates, and one of them says Katherine Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson, and the other says Lucas Kyle Hummel-Anderson. Kurt gently takes little sleeping Katherine out of her carrier, and holds her, sitting down on the couch. Blaine comes out of the kitchen, and joins them with Lucas.

"Oh!" Kurt exclaims quietly, "she's awake!"

Katherine looks at him, rather analytically, her brown eyes watching him, and then she starts to cry, waking Lucas up, and alarming both of the new parents. Blaine stands up, and starts rocking Lucas, and Kurt does the same, but after little to no luck, Kurt suggests they feed them. Blaine hands Lucas to Kurt, and then mixes some baby formula, putting it in bottles.

He asks, "do I warm it up?"

Kurt answers, "no, just hold it in your hands for a minute so it's not really cold."

"Okay."

Blaine come back over with two bottles, one with a green top and one with a grey top, he takes the still crying Katherine from Kurt, and tries to feed her, keeping her as upright as he can, because in the long months leading up to this, he read somewhere that that can reduce colic. Kurt is feeding Lucas, and luckily it seems to be working. At least for the time they're eating it'll be quiet. Kurt sighs, watching Lucas eat, he smiles at Blaine, mouthing, _they're so cute!_

Blaine nods, grinning ear to ear, and after Katherine has downed the entire bottle of formula, she starts to fall asleep again. Blaine smiles softly down at her, gently bouncing on the balls of his feet. Lucas is still sucking on the bottle, trying to get the last bit of formula out.

Kurt walks into one of the nurseries, the one they decided to use at first, and lays Lucas down in one of the cribs, and turns the baby monitor on. He watches Blaine mimic him, and then they stand in the door, watching their two children sleeping. All of a sudden, Blaine looks alarmed, and Kurt asks, "what? What is it?"

"We should be taking pictures!" Blaine exclaims.

"I have been, silly," Kurt smacks him on the arm, "look, see?" he scrolls through his library of pictures on his phone, showing Blaine.

Blaine kisses Kurt on the cheek, "I love you."

"Love you too," Kurt responds, sliding his phone back into his pocket, and turning in to kiss Blaine on the lips. When they go to their room, they collapse on their bed tiredly, it's been a long few days, and Blaine has work tomorrow. Kurt sits up, and Blaine cuddles into him, resting his head on Kurt's chest. Kurt rubs his back, clearly lost in thought, and Blaine decides to just watch him.

After a while, Kurt says, "Blaine, seriously, go to sleep. You have work tomorrow, and I'll stay up for a bit."

Blaine sighs, "alright," he closes his eyes, and Kurt finally -after half an hour- decides that he's asleep. Of course, pretty soon after Blaine falls asleep, the babies start wailing, and Kurt jumps out of bed to see what's wrong. He rushes towards their room, which is obviously very close to his and Blaine's, but still, when he gets there he sees both of them just crying and screaming their heads off. He picks Katherine up first, then Lucas. Not because of favoritism, but simply because Katherine's crib is closer. He holds both of them, rocking them, but when they doesn't work, he starts to sing.

_Why do birds suddenly appear_

_Every time you are near?_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you._

Kurt smiles down at them, as they stop crying and start to fall asleep.

_Why do stars fall down from the sky_

_Every time you walk by?_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you._

_On the day that you were born_

_And the angels got together_

_And decided to create a dream come true_

_So they sprinkled moon dust_

_In your hair of golden starlight in your eyes of blue._

_That is why all the girls in town_

_Follow you all around_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you._

_On the day that you were born_

_And the angels got together_

_And decided to create a dream come true_

_So they sprinkled moon dust_

_In your hair of gold_

_And starlight in your eyes of blue._

_That is why all the girls in town_

_Follow you all around_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you._

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you._

_Wa, close to you_

_Wa, close to you_

_Ha, close to you_

_La, close to you._

Blaine watches from the door, Kurt oblivious to everything around him except for the two little people sleeping in his arms.

**A/N D'awww! By the way, I chose this song because my mom used to sing it to me and my siblings, so yeah... d'awww! I love this song, it's ****_Close To You_****By the Carpenters, if anyone's wondering. Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Hello! It's been like, 4 days since I updated! EEEEP WHO IS EXCITED FOR GLEE? 3 days! I'm freaking out. I also have a big test 1 WEEK FROM TODAY that I am suuuper excited for, and suuuuper nervous for! Eeeeeeep I can't wait for Glee! (freakout session complete)** **thanks everyone for reading, and please review with comments, suggestions, questions, constructive criticism (please?), or anything else, and thanks for reading!**

Kurt stays up the entire night, and each time he hears the babies cry, he gets up and does the same thing. Singing seems to work pretty well for calming them down, so he sings to them until they fall asleep, and he does feed them throughout the night. He doesn't want to wake Blaine, as he has a performance tonight. Blaine wakes around six, which is insane for him, but he comes in to the kitchen where Kurt is drinking coffee and trying to feed both babies as well. Blaine rushes over and takes the bottles from Kurt.

"How much did you sleep? Did you wake up every time you heard them cry?" Blaine asks worriedly.

Kurt shakes his head, "no, I didn't sleep, I was worried that once I fell asleep I wouldn't wake up."

Blaine is shocked, "Kurt, how are you even going to function?"

"Well you have a show tonight, you know? I'm working from home and stuff now, so-"

"No, Kurt, I have like, seven hours before I need to leave, since there's no matinee today, so go sleep."

"But-"

"Go."

Kurt sighs and stands up, downing his coffee, and he drags himself to his and Blaine's bedroom, and he falls asleep instantaneously. Blaine checks to make sure he's asleep, and he smiles to himself, as Kurt is quite adorable when he sleeps. He walks back to the twins, humming Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah under his breath. He claps his hands together and says, "who's hungry?"

He feeds them, dresses them, and then lays down a blanket on the living room floor. He carries both of them at once, thinking about how once they get heavier it'll be harder to carry both of them, but right now, with Katherine weighing 6.3 pounds at birth, and Lucas weighing 5.8 pounds, it's not too difficult. He sits down with them on the blanket, and rattles various toys, and reads to them, knowing that the more they hear, see, and experience, the healthier they'll grow up. He reads them a few books, and he feeds and burps them again after a little while. Lucas starts to cry, and Blaine smells something foul, so he brings them both into the nursery, but sets Katherine down in her crib, and then works on changing Lucas.

"Wow, buddy, that is disgusting!" Blaine says, opening up the little diaper. He removes it and throws it in the trash, placing a new one under Lucas and closing it. He turns to Katherine, and asks, "do you need to be changed?"

She's already asleep.

"Guess not," Blaine looks at the clock. "Hmm, eleven, I should probably go wake Daddy Kurt up, shouldn't I?"

He leaves Lucas and Katherine in their cribs, going into the bedroom, and seeing that Kurt is still asleep. Blaine sits on the bed, placing his hand gently on Kurt's shoulder, "Kurt?"

Kurt's eyes pop open, "what?! Is it the babies? What happened?"

Blaine laughs softly, "nothing, but I have to go in a couple of hours, so I figured you'd want to wake up."

"Yeah, thanks," Kurt rubs his eyes, and Blaine stands up. "Where are they?"

"In the nursery."

Kurt sighs, standing up as well, "alright. Do you need to shower?"

"Mmhmm," Blaine nods, following Kurt as he walks to the nursery. Both Katherine and Lucas are fast asleep, so Kurt trudges back to the bedroom, takes the baby monitor off the nightstand, and goes to the kitchen to have breakfast (lunch?). Blaine comes with him, and makes him a coffee. Kurt takes a greek yogurt from the refrigerator and a spoon from the drawer, sitting down and trying to stay awake.

"So what did you and the babies do while I slept?" Kurt asks tiredly, gratefully accepting the coffee Blaine hands him.

Blaine shrugs, "not much, I fed them a few times, burped them, I changed Lucas twice and Katherine once, I read them a few books, and we played with some of their toys."

Kurt smiles, "sounds nice. What time do you need to leave here?"

"Probably around twelve-thirty."

"Okay," Kurt says. "You might want to go shower then."

Blaine nods, and walks towards the bathroom, leaving Kurt sipping his coffee.

When Blaine opens the door to leave, he sees Jenny standing there, about to push the doorbell.

"Hi!" Blaine exclaims, hugging her. "What's up?"

Jenny shakes her head, "not much, how are you? And the babies?"

"I'm great! Heading off to work, the babies are awesome! They're pretty happy overall, and they don't cry much."

"That's great, Blaine! How's Kurt?"

"He's alright, I think, but he didn't sleep all through the night, so when I woke up I told him to go to bed."

Jenny says, "oh, okay, cool. Does Kurt have work to do? I can watch the babies, if you -and he, wants."

Blaine nods, "that'd be great, I think! Here, come on in, we can ask Kurt."

Jenny follows her cousin into his house, and he leads her to the nursery, where Kurt is burping the freshly fed Katherine, as Lucas lies in his crib, watching the ceiling.

When Kurt sees them he exclaims, "Jenny!"

Blaine takes Lucas out of his crib, and hands him to her, she smiles at him, "hey buddy, and hi Kurt!"

"Jenny wanted to know if you needed help around here while I'm gone, so you can work?" Blaine explains, and Jenny nods, confirming the story.

Kurt sighs, "that would be amazing, if you don't mind, or have anything else to do."

Jenny grins, "awesome! So you just go do what you have to do, I'll take care of them. And if I have any questions I'll come right to you."

"Thank you so much, Jenny," Kurt kisses Blaine goodbye quickly, before Blaine runs out, a bit behind schedule. "I'll just be in my office."

"No problem," Jenny says, bouncing up and down with Lucas.

Kurt walks into his office, and sits down at his desk, drawing out ideas, before he finalizes his design, and starts to sew. Meanwhile, Jenny is feeding Katherine, and burping Lucas. Katherine starts to fall asleep again, so Jenny leaves her in her crib, but Lucas is still wide awake, so Jenny walks around the apartment, pretty much just showing him around. Time passes and babies nap, eat, burp, and cry, and Kurt manages to get a decent amount of work in too. So at five, Kurt comes out of his office starving, realizing that he never ate lunch, because he woke up so late. He checks on Lucas and Katherine, seeing that they're sleeping with the lights off, so he kisses their heads, and goes to find Jenny. He sees her on the couch, watching a rerun of Prototype This.

"Are you hungry?" Kurt asks, surprising Jenny, and making her jump.

She turns her head to look at him, "not really. I went out to lunch with my mom right before coming here, so you know, huge lunch."

Kurt nods, "okay," he pauses for a moment. "You sure?"

Jenny laughs, "yes, Kurt, but thanks. I'm gonna go home now, unless you still need me?"

"No! It's okay, and thank you so much for this," Kurt hugs her tightly.

"No problem, I'll do it anytime I'm available!" Jenny says enthusiastically.

"Thank you," Kurt says, as she leaves, and he closes the door behind her.

Kurt walks slowly to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and looking to see what he could eat that's easy. After some deliberation, he just decides to make a sandwich. He sits at the kitchen table to eat, and then in the midst of his sandwich, one of the babies starts to wail. Kurt stands up and goes to soothe the crying baby. Six long hours later, Blaine walks into a nearly silent apartment. Kurt isn't on the couch, so he's probably in the bedroom. Blaine checks the nursery, and the babies are both asleep, so he hangs his coat up and goes to find Kurt.

"Hey," Blaine says, standing in the doorway.

Kurt looks away from his open laptop, "hey," Blaine walks over and sits down next to Kurt. "Just checking my email."

"Okay, how were Katherine and Lucas?"

"I think good, I trust Jenny, so I didn't let myself leave my office, except to go to the bathroom."

"I'm glad, I think it would have stressed you out, constantly checking on them," Blaine rests his head on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt closes his computer, and says, "I don't know how we're going to do it though, with both of us working, even if I'm working from home, I'm never going to get any work done, it seemed like every time I started to get in the zone, and really get stuff done, I would hear one of them crying, and it stopped pretty quickly, since Jenny was here, but still."

Blaine nods, "actually, I'm glad you brought that up, because I was thinking, my contract with this show is up, so maybe when I go in tomorrow, I can see when I could leave. Then you could go back to work, and I could stay home, at least until they're in school."

"Okay, I suppose that would work. It would be nice for them to actually get to see before bed."

"Yeah, ten or eleven every night but Monday, not too great."

Kurt kisses Blaine and says, "why don't we talk about it a bit more tomorrow?"

Blaine smiles and nods, kissing Kurt back, "I love you."

"Love you too," Kurt says, before shutting off the light.

**A/N Hey, this is a re-upload of earlier's update. Just wanted to alert you all that I changed my pen name, as this is what I meant to have originally, but was tired and made that mistake, so now I'm AWriterWhoLikesCookies, so yeah, still me though. (I didn't know you could change it until now...)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Hello hello! AH IT'S GLEE TONIGHT OH MY GOD WHO ELSE IS EXCITED! Well hopefully most of you, seeing as this is a Glee fic... ANYWAYS, I, for one, will be watching Glee the moment it's on Hulu tomorrow (I don't have cable. -_-)** **On another note, I am writing two more fics, one of them is Klaine, and the other Faberry (I've been looking into this ship, and the more I look at it the more I like it!) and hopefully I'll write enough of them to have them up soon. Thanks for reading, and please remember to review!**

Four weeks has gone by since Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson brought home their two children, Katherine and Lucas. Today is Blaine's closing night in his show, so Kurt and Blaine hired a baby-sitter so that Kurt and Jenny could see Blaine in his final performance.

Kurt is dressing in a nice suit with a purple tie, and styling his hair, perfectly coifed. Blaine left long ago for rehearsal, but Jenny will arrive any minute. When she does, Kurt opens the door to see her in a gorgeous periwinkle satin dress that goes to right above her knees, and her light hair braided into a headband.

"Hi!" She greets Kurt, hugging him as she comes in.

"Hi, we just have to wait for Karen, she should be here soon," Kurt says, looking stressed.

Jenny observes him with concern, "are you alright? You seem nervous, or something."

Kurt shakes his head, "I'm fine. Did you want to see Katherine and Lucas?"

"Of course!" Jenny claps her hands together, and she breaks out into a grin. They walk towards the nursery, and Kurt takes Lucas out of his crib gently, being careful not to wake him up, and hands him to Jenny, and she whispers, "hi Lucas!"

He stays sleeping, but Katherine is awake, and Kurt bounces her. The doorbell rings, so Kurt carries Katherine over there, and lets the baby-sitter, Karen, in. Kurt just goes over all the rules and such, and then they're out.

Jenny hails a cab, and one pulls over generally quickly. Kurt tells the cabbie the address, and it's only a short drive away.

"So Blaine's going to be a stay at home dad?"

Kurt nods, "for the time being, at least, just while they're so young, it's difficult for me to work when there's babies crying, so I'm going back to work at the office."

"Ah- oh! We're here!" Jenny exclaims, hopping out of the cab as soon as it's stopped, Kurt pays him, waits for his change, and then follows Jenny. They go in to the theater, and Kurt hands the man working there his tickets, and he nods, smiling, as he hands them back the ticket stubs.

"Where are our seats?" Jenny asks.

"Front row, so Blaine can see us," Kurt smiles.

Jenny and Kurt take their seats, and look at their programs, seeing Blaine's name and grinning, excited to see the show. Kurt of course, has already seen it, but this is the first time for Jenny.

Kurt asks, "have you seen any other broadway shows?"

"Nope, I'm a broadway virgin."

"How? You live in New York!" Kurt says.

Jenny shrugs, "I don't know, they tend to be expensive, and I'm a busy person."

"That's true. My life has pretty much been centered around broadway since I was I don't even know how old."

"Nice," Jenny giggles, she then says, "oh, the show's starting!"

The lights dim, and the curtain rises, revealing Blaine, sitting on the stage, talking to another cast member, Kyle, if Kurt remembers correctly. It's a good show, and Blaine is incredible in it. After it's all over, Kurt and Jenny stand up, and Jenny says, "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Alright, I'll go wait outside, at the stage door," Jenny nods, and Kurt starts to make his way out. He waits in line with everyone else, and when each cast member comes out, they all see him, and hug and congratulate him. Some of the other people are confused, but they carry on getting their playbills autographed. When Blaine comes out, he sees Kurt and kisses him over the rail, signs his playbill, and then continues. Some of the younger girls in the line look jealous, but Kurt just walks around to meet his husband.

"Thanks for coming!" Blaine says, greeting Kurt with another kiss.

"Of course," Kurt laces his fingers through Blaine's. "Jenny should be out soon, but we should wait at the line, I told her I'd be there."

Blaine nods, "alright."

They walk, hand in hand, to where people are getting their playbills signed by all the people in the show.

Jenny is waiting for them, "where'd you guys go?"

"I just went to get Blaine from the end of the rail," Kurt explains.

"Ah. You guys ready to go?"

"Yep," Blaine says. "So we'll take a cab to your house, then just continue on to ours."

Jenny nods, "sounds good."

She gets out when they reach her apartment, and says, "good night guys, awesome show Blaine!"

"Good night Jenny! Thanks!" Blaine calls, and Kurt waves at her. They close the door, and Blaine tells the cabbie the street they want to go to.

They walk into their apartment, and see Karen on the couch, baby-monitor on the table and turned on. Kurt pays her while Blaine goes and sees the babies. They're both asleep, so Blaine just goes back into the living room, seeing Kurt sitting down on the couch. Blaine joins him, and says tiredly, "I'm glad you came."

Kurt grins, "of course I would, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. Did you like it?" Blaine asks, stretching out on the couch, and letting Kurt spoon with him.

"Yeah, it was good, you were great though."

"Well thank you, dopey."

"You're welcome, sleepy."

Blaine says, "you know who's sleepy right now?"

Kurt raises his eyebrows, and Blaine finishes, "me. And probably you. Want to go to bed?"

"Yeah," Kurt nods, as Blaine stands up and holds a hand out for him. They walk to the bedroom, turning the baby monitor all the way up. Kurt changes out of his suit and into pajamas, and Blaine changes from his jeans and t-shirt. Just as he starts to fall asleep, one -or both?- of the babies starts to cry, so Kurt groans and rolls out of bed, Blaine already being asleep. Kurt smiles at his ruffled hair and then goes of to take care of Katherine and Lucas.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Hello! I don't really have anything to say except... EEEEEPPPPPPP GLEE IS BACK OH MY GOD OH MY GOD EEEEEP BLAINE PROPOSED AND KURT SAID YES AND THAT WAS SUCH A GOOD PROPOSAL AND EEEEPP (Sorry...) Thanks for reading, and enjoy! Also, please review! I seriously would love some constructive criticism guys, I'm a new-ish writer, and I know my stuff isn't perfect, so it'd be awesome if someone would just give me some pointers to write better. Thanks again, and bye!**

Today is Kurt Hummel's first day back at work, and he's ecstatic. Much as he'll miss Blaine, Katherine, and Lucas, he's missed his friends at the office, and having a quiet space to work in. He straightens his bow tie, smooths down his jacket, and checks his hair one last time before stepping into the living room. Blaine is just waking up, drinking his coffee and trying to mix formula at the same time, but really just ends up spilling most of the powder on the counter. Kurt rushes over, "oh-kay, I think you need a bit more coffee before handling anything at all."

Blaine nods and sits down, groaning tiredly, and Kurt smiles before finishing mixing the formula. He feeds both of the babies, holding the bottles for them until the formula is gone, and by then, Blaine is more awake. He stands, taking the two bottles from Kurt, and kisses him goodbye, "I love you, see you when you get back."

"Love you," Kurt calls before running out the door, already late. He remembers his sketchbook, he left it on the table. Fast as he possibly can, he runs back into the house and grabs it, saying, "forgot it, I love you, bye!"

Blaine laughs, "bye!" as Kurt turns on his heel and hops out the door, leaving Blaine behind with the kids.

"And what shall we do now?" He asks Katherine, who is watching him with interest. "We have flashcards, I think… or the bouncy chairs?"

Lucas giggles, and Blaine takes it as a sign, "alright, bouncy chairs _and_ flashcards!"

Blaine takes Katherine out of her highchair, and then Lucas, and walks over to the living room, where the bouncy chairs are sitting. He straps them in, double-checking their seatbelts, and he starts holding up flashcards and saying what's on them.

"Car. Train. House," Blaine is suddenly reminded of the Pixar short _Jack-Jack Attack,_ where the baby bursts into flame when the baby-sitter holds up the fire flashcard. He starts laughing, and the tries to continue with the flashcards, but can't. He mixes some more formula and puts it in bottles in the refrigerator for later. Blaine lets them play in their bouncy chairs, hitting buttons that make lights flash, or noises sound, and he decides to get a head start on paying the taxes. He keeps a close eye on the twins, and once they start looking tired, he picks them up, and lays them down to sleep. He plays music for them quietly, and walks out, turning the lights off when he does. He goes back to doing the taxes, finishing around one in the afternoon.

Kurt's arrives at his first day back to work, and immediately goes to Gwen's office to show her his outfits that he's designed, and then to his old work station. He grins, seeing a few cards, welcoming him back and congratulating him and Blaine. Nearly everyone here loves Kurt. There are a few guys who are weird around him, but Kurt just avoids them. The day goes by fast, and before he knows it, he's packing up his work space and heading out for the day. He actually stayed two hours late, he didn't even know that he worked over. As he's walking home it's dark out, illuminated by only the bright, artificial lights from all the buildings and cars. He takes his phone out to call Blaine, and tell him that he's on his way home, and he sees six missed calls and seven text messages. Kurt curses under his breath, and calls Blaine back, but he doesn't pick up. Kurt hurries home, and runs up the stairs to the apartment. He opens the door and walks in, seeing Katherine and Lucas in their bouncy chairs, but he doesn't se Blaine.

"Blaine?" Kurt calls out. Blaine appears from the nursery, holding a dirty diaper.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine says tiredly.

Kurt is out of breath, and he walks over and takes the diaper. "You called?"

"Yeah. You weren't home on time so I figured I'd try calling you. You didn't pick up."

"I know, I'm sorry, I just got lost in working, and I called you back like fifteen minutes ago. I ran all the way here," Kurt explains.

Blaine sighs, "I know, I was just worried. If you're hungry there's food in the refrigerator."

Kurt smiles, "okay, I'm not really hungry." He walks over to the twins, "hey you two, how've you been all day?"

He sits down next to them, "was your day with daddy Blaine fun?"

He coos at them and talks to them, and Blaine comes out and sits with them too. Kurt plays Dancing Through Life from Wicked, picks Katherine up and starts dancing. Blaine grins and picks Lucas up and joins in. They all dance around for a while, until Blaine and Kurt are too tired, and it actually seems that Lucas and Katherine are too. They carry the babies to the nursery and set them down to go to sleep. Kurt and Blaine decide to watch TV for a while, so they curl up together on the couch and turn the TV on the American Idol.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Hello! I'm SO sorry about not updating in a while, but I've been crazy busy, and also I really just haven't been motivated... also, just a notice, I'm doing NaNoWriMo this year, which is National Novel Writing Month, which is in November, and the website is .org if you're 17 and under, or if you're anywhere above! It's really fun, but will also be consuming my time. I need to write 2000 words a day, which for some of you might not be a lot, but it is for me. Anyways, thanks for reading, and please remember to review!**

Kurt is walking around the apartment, holding Katherine and bouncing her, trying to stop her crying and wailing. It is four in the morning, and Kurt is exhausted. Lucas has become quite the heavy sleeper, but Katherine wakes up and cries all the time. Blaine and Kurt have begun taking up shifts, trying to get her back to sleep. Kurt talks to her quietly, in a soothing voice, but that doesn't work, so he calls his dad and Carole.

"Hello?" a groggy voice on the phone asks.

"Carole! I'm so sorry to bother you now, but Katherine won't stop crying, it's been three hours straight!"

Carole seems to wake up a bit, "it's okay Kurt, calm down, it's most likely colic. Finn had awful colic as a baby, and the only thing that worked was white noise. I let my hair-dryer run and it helped a lot."

"Thank you, I'll try," Kurt says, "and I'm sorry for waking you up."

"It's alright, feel free to call for anything."

"Thanks, good night… or morning?" Kurt says, before hearing Carole laugh out a goodbye and ending the call.

Kurt takes his hair-dryer from his bathroom, and turns it on cool, holding it and laying Katherine in her crib. It actually does work, and she calms down some. Kurt keeps holding it until she goes to sleep, and then he clicks it off and immediately goes and falls asleep. He wakes up at seven on this Saturday morning, and goes to check on the babies. Katherine is still sleeping, but Lucas is looking up at the ceiling. Kurt picks him up and says quietly, "hello!"

Lucas gurgles, and drools onto his onesie. Kurt chuckles and carries him to the kitchen, promptly feeding him while making his own coffee and breakfast. Blaine trudges out twenty minutes later, hair wild. He walks over to the kitchen, kissing Kurt good morning before sitting down. He tickles Lucas, and asks, "where is your sister, little mister?"

Kurt laughs, and says, "she's asleep, we were up until four-thirty this morning."

Blaine asks, "how did you get her to go to sleep?"

"I called Carole, she told me Finn was colicky as a baby and a hair dryer calmed him down, so I just used that until she went to sleep."

"Good to know," says Blaine, drinking his coffee. He asks with concern, "are you alright?"

"I'm good," Kurt says. "No work today."

Blaine asks, "I'm gonna go check on Katherine."

Kurt nods, "okay, I'll stay with Lucas."

After a few seconds, Blaine emerges from the nursery, holding a sleeping Katherine. He says, "I guess she was tired?"

"I guess," Kurt agrees, while simultaneously burping Lucas.

Eventually, Katherine wakes up, and they feed her and burp her. They bathe both kids and Blaine tells Kurt to shower first. After everything is said and done, they take the babies out on a walk. They stroll through Central Park. It's a nice, sunny day, despite being windy. It quickly turns gloomy and rainy, so they go home. Kurt decides to bake brownies. Blaine sets the babies down to nap and sits at the table, waiting for the brownies to be done. Blaine crosses his arms, and sets his head on them, groaning.

Kurt chuckles, "what?"

"I'm just tired… and I'm not even the one doing most of the work."

"No, you really are. You're cooking, and cleaning, and taking care of our children, and I just have to go to work and draw and sew."

"But you're the one who's always staying up late."

"It's fine," Kurt says, pouring the batter into a pan and placing it in their oven.

Blaine shakes his head, "no, it's really not."

Kurt sits down, placing his hands over Blaine's. "Look, Blaine. We have one month old babies. It's going to be uneven. I happen to be able to run on less sleep than you, and I also happen to be a lighter sleeper, so I wake up when I hear crying. You are up with them all day, and you payed the taxes. Basically what I'm trying to say, is that neither of us are doing more work, because we're doing it as a team."

Blaine nods, but then says, "I think the sleep deprivation might be getting to you a bit."

Kurt laughs and lowers his head to the table. The oven beeps, signaling that the brownies are done baking, so Kurt drags himself out of his chair and checks on them. "I think they're done," he sets them down on the stove, and pokes them with a fork. "They're done."

Blaine stands up to get plates out, and holds the two out. Kurt places one on each plate, and takes one of them. They eat their brownies happily, waiting until the babies wake up.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Oh my god guys, I'm sorry! It's literally been like, a week and a half since my last update. I apologize! I have been SO busy, crazy stuff's been happening. How about The Quarterback! Geez, heart breaker for sure. I don't know about you, but it kind of actually set in that he's gone for me, I was watching old episodes, and I was thinking about how happy he was, and how this didn't need to happen. That's all... thanks for reading, please review.**

Kurt just got home from work, and is sitting on the floor, playing with Lucas while Blaine changes Katherine. He smiles at her leaning against the couch and pulling on his finger. He rests his head on his elbow, which is resting on the couch, and Blaine comes back out with Katherine.

"Alright, so what should we do today?" Kurt asks Blaine as he sits down.

"Hmm… I don't know."

Just then, the doorbell rings. Kurt looks at Blaine, and he only shakes his head, but is clearly trying to hide a smile. Kurt walks over to the door, and slowly opens it. There stands Burt, his father, and Carole, his step-mother.

"Dad! Carole!" Kurt exclaims, hugging them each.

"Hey kiddo," Burt says. "I guess I shouldn't keep calling you that, now that you have kids."

Kurt turns to Blaine, "did you know about this?"

Blaine grins at them from his place on the floor, "maybe a little bit."

"Well not let me see these babies of yours in the flesh," Burt says, walking over to Blaine. Blaine stands up and gently hands Katherine to Burt. Kurt picks Lucas up from his place on the blanket and lets Carole hold him.

Burt says, "geez, this little girl is starting to look like Blaine… I thought Kurt was the bio dad."

Kurt grins, "she must have gotten the hair genes from Blaine's cousin."

Carole laughs, "oh my god Kurt, he has your eyes."

Blaine says, "doesn't he?"

"So how long are you here for?" Kurt asks, as Burt hands him Katherine.

"Three days. We're staying at a Hampton Inn," Burt answers.

"The one on 8th avenue?" Kurt guesses.

Carole grins, "yeah, how did you know?"

Kurt shrugs, "just guessing."

Burt is bouncing Lucas on his knee, making the little boy giggle and smile. Kurt asks, "did you guys want anything to drink?"

Carole and Burt both shake their heads, still fixated on the babies. Kurt sits down on the couch next to Blaine, watching his parents play with his children. Carole turns to Kurt and Blaine, still holding Katherine, "how old are they now? They've gotten so big!"

Blaine answers, "almost three months old."

"My god, time flies," Carole gasps, looking at Katherine, then Lucas, then back at Katherine. "You boys are doing a good job. No recent late-night calls, eh Kurt?"

Kurt chuckles, "yeah, they've been better. That hair dryer is my savior."

All the adults laugh, but just then, Lucas starts to wail. Blaine starts to stand up, but Carole says, "no, I can change him."

Carole exchanges babies with Burt, and takes Lucas into the nursery. After a minute or two, she re-emerges, holding Lucas, who is not crying anymore. Kurt stands up, "they probably both need dinner soon, too."

Burt sits back, leaning against the coffee table, "so how have things been?"

Blaine and Kurt look at each other, and Kurt says, "good, Blaine is a stay-at-home dad now, and I'm working, still."

"Oh, okay. Are you both happy with that?"

Both men nod, and Burt shrugs, "okay, that's good. Kurt, you still work at that fashion place?"

"Yeah," Kurt answers, accepting Katherine from his father and rocking her. Blaine leans over and blows a raspberry into her belly. Burt and Carole are showering Lucas with attention, and he's eating it all up. Blaine watches Lucas, chuckling to himself, "he's so like you, Kurt."

"He's a baby!" Kurt exclaims.

Burt grins in their direction, "Kurt, he is exactly like you were as a baby."

Blaine smiles, giving Kurt a look, "see?"

Kurt rolls his eyes, but is smiling nonetheless. Carole announces, "by the way, boys, you two are going out for a date night, alone."

Kurt and Blaine start to protest, "no, you don't have to-"

Carole stops them, "we want to. We want to spend some time with these two little people."

Blaine smiles, "well, I suppose so."

Burt says, "go! Go on, get ready. I know how long it takes you to get ready, Kurt."

Kurt blushes, standing up to go shower. Blaine sits with his in-laws and his kids, until Kurt comes out about an hour later, dressed to the nines in a light green dress shirt and tan dress pants. Blaine grunts as he stands up, muttering about how his legs have fallen asleep, and he shimmies to his bedroom, trying to erase the pins and needles in his legs. It takes him a significantly smaller amount of time to get ready, as he doesn't need to shower. He comes out, bow tie tied perfectly, and sees Kurt standing by the door. Burt and Carole practically throw them out, and they walk to their favorite restaurant, holding hands. After a nice night of laughs, good food, and grins, they walk home, opening the door to see Burt and Carole sitting on the couch, watching TV. They stand up, immediately asking about how their night went, and Kurt and Blaine respond cheerfully, but then ask about how Katherine and Lucas were.

"Good! They were incredible, actually, for three month old babies," Carole gushes.

Burt, Carole, Kurt, and Blaine sit for a while, talking about their past few months, how things have been and all, until they look at the clock, and it is nearly eleven. Burt and Carole say goodbye, hugging Kurt and Blaine.

Burt says, "give us a call when you're available tomorrow, and we'll arrange something."

Kurt nods, grinning, he says excitedly as they walk away, "see you tomorrow!"


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Hi! Ugh, waiting for Glee to come back is torture! So I'm going back and reading, and I'm noticing all these things I would change... it sucks, because I think my writing is starting to get better, and I'm getting a different perspective on old chapters, and now I really dislike some things I've done. Whatever, anyways thanks for all the great response to this story, I can't believe over 6,000 people have read it! Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like it!**

"Blaine!" Blaine hears Kurt yelling as he jerks awake. He sits up to see sunlight pouring into the bedroom, washing the blanket in light. He squints, rubbing his eyes. He throws the blanket off and trudges to the kitchen. Kurt is running around, trying to get everything done before he has to get to work.

"My god Blaine, where were you?" Kurt asks, he then shakes his head. "Whatever, I can't deal with this right now. Can you change Katherine?"

Blaine nods, picking the sobbing girl up and out of her high-chair and carrying her into the nursery. He groggily changes her diaper, and brings her back to the kitchen. Kurt says, "where have you been? I've been calling you! I have too much to do in too little time, and I have to leave for work any second."

"Sorry," Blaine says, he's somewhat more awake now. "Here, go to work, I'll take over."

Kurt says irritably, "I don't have to go yet. I still need to eat breakfast and feed Lucas and Katherine, and- oh shoot, where are my sketches?"

Blaine takes the bottle from Kurt and feeds the two kids, while Kurt dashes around, madly trying to find his sketchbook and folder.

He runs back in, "oh my god, where is it?"

"Where's what?" Blaine asks.

"My sketchbook, weren't you listening?"

"Sorry, but I think I put it in your bag. It was on the floor, so I didn't want anything to happen to it."

Kurt checks, and sure enough, it's there. "Come on Blaine, tell me when you move my stuff, please?"

"I was putting it away!"

"I don't have time for this, we'll talk when I get home," Kurt says, running out, breakfast completely forgotten.

Blaine clenches his teeth. He decides he needs to talk to someone. He calls Quinn. He doesn't even know why he calls Quinn, but he does.

"Hello?" She answers on the second ring.

"Hey Quinn, it's Blaine."

Quinn has a surprised tone to her voice, "oh my god, Blaine, are you psychic or something?"

"Not that I know of… why?" Blaine asks confusedly.

"I literally _just_ stepped off the train to Manhattan!"

"Wow, really?" Blaine asks while feeding Lucas.

"Yeah! Do you want to meet up?" She asks enthusiastically.

Blaine sighs, "I wish I could, I have the kids to look after."

"Oh… well I could come over to help if you want," Quinn offers.

"If you want to," Blaine says; she agrees, and hangs up.

Approximately forty-five minutes later, Quinn shows up at his apartment.

She hugs him, "hi!"

Blaine wipes his forehead, "sorry, I'm just trying to get some cleaning done."

"I can help, if you want," Quinn offers, stepping into the apartment.

"That would be incredible, but only if you want to," Blaine says.

Quinn smiles, "sure."

She immediately takes action, pulling cleaning supplies from the closet and walking to the bathroom.

Blaine smiles after her, before continuing his battle against the kitchen. Blaine walks into the bathroom, after cleaning for half an hour, "hey Quinn- whoa."

"What?"

"This bathroom is like, super clean," Blaine says, awestruck.

Quinn laughs, "alrighty then, anyways, what's up?"

"I made lunch."

"Cool," she says, following him to the kitchen. They sit down and eat, until a loud wail erupts from the nursery. Blaine stands up and runs to the babies' room, bringing both of them out. He sets them in their high-chairs and pulls two bottles of formula from the refrigerator. He holds one in his hands to warm it up, and as he's feeding Katherine, Quinn follows his lead, feeding Lucas.

"Thank you so much, Quinn, I'm sorry I'm taking from your vacation."

"This actually isn't a vacation. I'm moving here."

Blaine looks astonished, "wow, seriously?"

"Yeah, I got offered a part in a revival of Cyrano de Bergerac as Roxanne," Quinn says.

"Congratulations! I would hug you, but I'm feeding a baby…"

"Haha, I would accept your hug, but me too."

They catch up and feed the babies and play with them as well. Quinn sits across from Blaine on the blanket they lie down for the babies to sit on. Katherine is a determined little baby, and is starting to be able to sit up on her own. Lucas isn't there yet, only able to hold up his head. Quinn coos at them and does flashcards with them, until it's time for them to take a nap.

After Blaine's put them down for a nap, he comes back out and sits down on the couch with Quinn.

"So, how's life?"

"Fine," Blaine says.

"Just fine? You have five month old twins, and a husband who would die for you."

"No, I mean, it's good, but I kind of miss work, despite loving taking care of these two, but I'm torn. Kurt's overworked as much as I am, and the stress is starting to come out in him," Blaine says sadly.

Quinn says, "ah. You guys will be fine, you're both just overworked and sleep-deprived."

"Yeah, I guess," Blaine shrugs. "He's just getting angry over little things."

"Well what did he say?" Quinn asks curiously.

"Yesterday, I found his notebook on the floor, and I didn't want it to get trampled or anything, so I put it in his workbag. This morning, I wasn't waking up, Kurt was calling, and he couldn't find it, so after he looked for it for a while I what he was looking for, and I told him I put it in his bag. He got really mad and ran out the door without even eating breakfast or saying goodbye."

"Oh…"

"And last night, he didn't even say I love you back. I think he was sleeping, but what if he wasn't?"

Quinn stops him, "look Blaine, you're 26, married, have kids, and a full-time working husband. You guys are dealing with a lot of stress! I mean, you just graduated college, what, three years ago? You guys will be fine. Just make an extra effort, and sit down and talk to him. He probably is too tired to even realize what's coming out of his mouth."

Blaine sighs, "maybe."

"Yeah. Well I really need to go meet my roommate, and will talk to you later. Call me if you ever need to talk."

"I will," Blaine stands up to hug her goodbye, and she walks out the front door waving. Blaine collapses on the couch, too tired to even think about making dinner. He closes his eyes for just a moment.

Kurt comes home right on schedule, only to see Blaine asleep on the couch. Kurt sighs, setting his things down and walking over to brush Blaine's hair out of his eyes. He kisses Blaine's forehead and then goes to check on Katherine and Lucas. Lucas is awake, and Katherine is fast asleep, so Kurt picks Lucas up and brings him out to the kitchen. Blaine wakes up to the smell of cooking food. He realizes that he is starving, so he stands up and stretches, walking out to the kitchen. As soon as he steps into the kitchen, he sees Kurt, and Kurt turns around.

"I'm so sorry," they both say in unison, and they hug tightly.

Kurt says quietly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap, and I had no right to."

Blaine squeezes tighter, "it's okay, and I'm sorry I slept so late."

"We'll just both have to work on it."

Blaine pulls back from the hug first, "so what's for dinner?"

Kurt laughs, "I'm making fettuccine alfredo."

"Oh! By the way, Quinn is moving to New York."

"Wait, what? Our Quinn?"

"Yeah! She was offered a part in Cyrano de Bergerac, as Roxanne."

"Oh my god, that's amazing! She'll have to come over to meet the babies!"

Blaine says, "she kind of already has."

"What? When?"

"Earlier today. I was feeling down because of our fight and I needed someone to talk to. On a whim I called Quinn, and she said that she had just stepped off the train to Manhattan, and then she came over and cleaned the bathroom."

Kurt looks confused, "wait, you made her clean the bathroom?"

"No! Not at all, I was cleaning the kitchen when she arrived, so she asked if she could help."

"Oh, okay, that's not as bad."

Blaine nods, "and then she helped me with Lucas and Katherine."

"Cool, I'll have to call her later."

They hear wailing through the baby monitor, and Blaine goes to fetch Katherine while Kurt finishes dinner. They sit down to eat after feeding the twins, their earlier fight resolved.

**A/N So I realized that the authors note up there kind of sounds like a goodbye... it's not! You're stuck with me! Well, unless you decide to just stop reading, then you're not really stuck, but whatever! I'm still writing.**


End file.
